


Afterdeath: Unexpected Departure

by findingmysolace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingmysolace/pseuds/findingmysolace
Summary: A stubborn romantic and a crime writer cross paths, neither expecting the outcome they got when trying to solve the stubborn one's problem. Now they have to try and undo the results they got without letting anyone catch on. The question is: are they willing to do so?
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, hints at ErrInk, hints of HorrorLust
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Geno stepped out the lab building, taking in the post-rainy atmosphere as he made his way to his boyfriend’s car, waving to him when he saw him pull his shades down to rest on the end his nasal bone.  
“Hey baby~” He cooed, Geno beaming as he tossed his bag nonchalantly onto the backseat.  
“Hey babe.” He pressed a kiss against his cheekbone, just as he always does, and buckled up as he revved his engines. “How was work?” He asked as soon as they took off.  
He shrugged, a smile teasing his face when he saw his confused expression. “It was aight for the most part.”  
“Aw. What happened?” Geno leaned back into his seat and pulled out his phone, the Bluetooth connecting immediately and his playlist starting up automatically.  
“I didn’t get a call from you~” Geno laughed at that and shoved him softly, earning his laugh as he took his weak punishment.  
“I was being serious, Classic!” He retorted as he rolled his window down.  
He squinted at the sudden bright light, and was surprised to feel a pair of glasses slide onto his face. He turned and faced Classic, his scarf blowing with the fast passing wind as he beamed.  
“I am serious. You’re the highlight of my days~” he flirted, his hand no longer gripping the gear shift.  
Instead, it wandered down Geno’s arm carefully to come to a stop at the palm of his hand, their fingers interlacing as he brought it to his mouth for a chaste kiss.  
“That’s sweet.” Geno latched onto his arm, leaving their hands intertwined, and leaned against it. “You’re the highlight of my days, too.”  
“Sure would love to feel like it sometime.” Classic teased, Geno leaning back to find hints of any kind spotting his face.  
Geno figured it out instantaneously. Being together for two years had sharpened his senses to the obvious clues he’d drop. Within that timeframe, he found that Classic wore his soul on his sleeves. Whatever he thought or felt, he wasn’t good at hiding it. Geno rolled his eyelight playfully and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand.  
“You know you do. I’m sorry if my works gets in the way of that, babe.” He apologized, smiling softly when he heard a soft sigh escape him.  
“You know I can’t stay mad when you act like that.” He whined as Geno nodded, feeling him return to the position he was previously in. “What’d I do to deserve you?”  
Geno merely shrugged, earning a gentle kiss to the top of his head, and let out a soft chuckle as they came to their last red light.  
“I’m gonna take a wild guess that I still have to drop you off at the gates.” Geno nodded as he pulled up to his neighborhood. “Of course, I’d have to.”  
“Again, I’m really sorry. My family is really strict about this kind of stuff. I’m taking a huge risk just going out with you even now.” He shrunk away from him when Classic turned right onto his street. “Do you not care if I get in trouble?”  
“Baby, it’s not like that.” He parked the car a few houses away from his own and cupped Geno’s face in his hands carefully. “Of course, I worry about you and care for you. I just-” he hesitated for a split second, a heavy sigh escaping him as he looked right into his sockets again, “I wish we could actually be together. Like a real couple.” Geno nodding understandingly, glancing over at his house every so often. “How about we run away?”  
Geno’s focus was back on him and his sockets were voided of any emotion.  
“What?” His voice monotone from the sudden request.  
“What if we ran away together? Start our life together, like we always talked about.” Classic spoke fast, his eyelights shimmering in the bright light. “We could have a fresh start, be a real couple, go out without having to worry about your overprotective family getting in the way.”  
“I.. I dunno…” Geno mumbled as he thought that idea over, “I still love them, even if they worry more than they need to.”  
“So their happiness is above mine?” Geno re-established his gaze with him, his mouth slightly agape as he saw the hurt etched into his expression.  
“No.” Geno shook his head and cupped his cheekbone carefully with his free hand. “No, of course not. I care about your happiness way more than-”  
“Then why won’t you come with me?” Geno winced at his pained voice. “Am I not good enough?”  
“You are. Stop saying stuff like that.”  
“Then please.” He pleaded, his hand resting over Geno’s so that they stayed the way they were. “Please come with me.”  
“Classic, I-” he hesitated when he saw the tears that threatened to fall from his sockets and let out a heavy sigh, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try something new.”  
“I don't want to force your decision.” Classic backed away as soon as he had said that, Geno wishing he would come back so that he could hold him again.  
Hearing those words lit a flame inside Geno, like something had snapped, and he sat up straighter.  
“You aren’t.” His voice firm as his gaze grew with confidence. “You’re absolutely right about all this. My family should accept the fact that I’m growing up and I can make my own decisions. Instead of hiding me from them, they should be supporting them and helping me with them instead of ignoring them. Hell! I’m the oldest anyway!” The more he reasoned with his logic, the faster the flame burned inside him. “Running away is probably my only shot if I want to stay with you.”  
“B-But they’re your family.” Classic brought up, Geno scoffing as he rolled his eyelight in annoyance.  
“Some family if they don’t trust me.” He paused as he grabbed hold of his backpack and phone. “We’re leaving tonight. As far away from here as possible.” A mischievous gleam could be seen in the smaller’s eyelight and Classic couldn’t help but to be overjoyed at this new side of his lover. “We gotta save as much money as we can though.”  
“We can take the train. Their fare is way cheaper anyway.” Classic reasoned, Geno nodding as he looked up the closest train station. “We could meet up at Union Station at two in the morning, that gives us enough time to figure out a place-”  
“Miami.” Geno sighed, Classic cocking his head in confusion. “I’ve always wanted to go Miami.”  
“Then it’s settled.” He pressed a loving kiss to his cheekbone. “We’ll meet at Union Station and head out and start our new life in Miami.” Geno smiled giddily as he thought about the plan over and over again.  
“I can’t wait for this.” Geno breathed and Classic reciprocated his smile.  
“Neither could I, babe.” He pulled him in for a quick peck, both smiles growing wider as they laughed childishly. “We could finally have the life we always wanted.”  
Geno wanted to kiss him right there for saying that, his ringtone stopping him from doing so. Both stared at his phone in annoyance, Classic pinching his nasal bone and Geno growling in frustration at the music that paused his music. He picked up his phone and slid to decline it, a sly smirk playing on his face when he saw Classic’s surprised expression.  
“They aren’t going to control me anymore.” He murmured lowly, pressing a quick kiss to his lover’s cheekbone, and grabbed his backpack strap before stepping out his car.  
“Wait!” Geno was ushered to the driver’s seat and watched Classic shuffle through his pockets. “Hope it’s not too early for this.” His fingers found the small box and he popped open to reveal the silver engagement ring. “And I hope that you’ll accept.”  
Geno nodded wordlessly countless times as he watched him slip it onto his bony finger, pulling him into a quick kiss, making sure to put all the love he could muster into that brief moment before pulling away to see his blissful smile.  
“See ya tonight, love.” Classic mumbled lovingly, Geno nodding along to that.  
“See ya.”


	2. Guess it's time

Geno waved to Classic as he drove off, a defiant smile on his face as he walked up to his front porch. His hand reached for the doorbell, his effort fruitless when he saw the door swing open and his younger brothers fighting over opening the screen door. Geno shook his head teasingly and swung the door open himself, the two letting out a prolonged groan as they blamed one another for the hold up at door.   
"Guys, chill. It's not a big deal." He snickered as he set his backpack download on the couch. "You guys have lunch yet?" The two shook their heads and Geno headed back into the kitchen. "When's mom going to be home?"   
"She took off on another business trip." Error informed, taking a seat at the table as he watched his eldest brother cook. "She said she wouldn't be back until a week later."   
Geno hummed, trying to stop the smile that he desperately wanted to show off.   
'Now's the perfect opportunity to take off.' He thought happily, throwing in the vegetables when he saw the shrimp was ready.   
"Go get Fresh." Geno ordered as he dumped in rice shortly after, mixing them together before sprinkling some soya sauce over the finished meal.   
Error groaned, his chair making an identical noise as he pushed himself away from the table to get his brother. Geno, however, hummed happily to the tune of his and Classic's song as he served up two plates, skipping out on lunch so that he could have his first meal with Classic in their new life. Fresh soon joined the empty table, heaving as he laughed at the now angry Error that slumped into his seat.   
"You are so fucking lucky I can't hit you." He grumbled as he he took his first bite, rather aggressively with the way the spoon clattered with the plate.   
"Come on bruh. No unfresh lingo at the table, righ Gen Gen?" He mocked as he took a bite of his own food. "You not gonna have some, broski?" Geno rolled his eyelight as he handed him a napkin.   
"Don't talk with your mouth full." He reminded as he shook his head. "And no. I had lunch with a few coworkers not too long ago."   
"I'm going to Ink's for the weekend." Fresh let out a low whistle, Geno's laugh accompanying it when he saw how the yellow hue engulfed his cheekbones.   
"Alright. Fresh, stop teasing your brother." Geno warmed with a playful slap to the back of his skull, sending his hat flying off his head. "Remember to use protection."   
"G-Geno!" Error coughed, glitching as he processed his eldest brother's comment.   
"Relax. I'm playing. I won't tease anymore, I'm sorry." Geno hurriedly added, biting back his laughter as he watched him calm down. "I'll miss you."  
Error cocked his bonebrow, dropping his spoon onto his plate as he looked up to him, and crossed his arms.   
"What do you mean?"   
"What?" Geno shrugged. "Is it illegal to say that I'll miss you for the weekend?"   
"No..." Error's voice trailed off as he thought about what he just said. "Normally, you say good riddance or some shit." He reasoned, earning another shrug from him.   
"Fucking fine. No sentimental moments for either of you, damn." Geno groaned, Error beaming when he saw his normal demeanor return. "Now hurry up and eat before the food gets cold."   
He left the two alone and headed to his room, thankful that it was downstairs as opposed to upstairs, where his brother's and mother resided, and began packing a few shirts and shorts. He wanted to pack light so that he wouldn't have to worry about luggage weight fee. He pulled out his phone and made plans for an Uber to pick him up at two exact, giving him directions to pick him up down the street rather than pulling up to his driveway.   
"Hey Geno?" Error knocked at his bedroom door. "I'm leaving."   
"Alright. See you Sunday!" He called back, a sigh of relief escaping him as he listened to him walk away.   
He shoved the selected clothes into his backpack along with his toothbrush and some basic toiletries, making sure he was prepared for anything and everything. Minutes became hours as he double and triple checked if he had everything. His eyelight scanned his room and fell onto his now wiped off desk, slowly walking over to it as he slipped a single piece of paper from it's small stack. He began to write, addressing the letter to his family, and a crazed smile lit his face when he finished.   
'Gotta make them feel guilty somehow.' He couldn't believe he was going to do this. An excited yet nerve wracking feeling settling in his nonexistent gut as he tucked the letter into the envelope securely.   
He set that on his side table and headed out his room. Dread filled his stomach when he heard the tv on.   
"Fresh?" He hissed, leaving his backpack at the end of the hallway before making it to the living room. "Fresh, the tv-" he stopped when he saw his sockets shut and the glasses resting on his chest rise and fall in time to his breathing. "What am I gonna do with you guys?" Geno muttered as he shut the tv off, pulling the spare blanket over him.   
Geno headed back to the hallway, swung his bag over his shoulder silently, and left his home. He saw the red brake light of his Uber glowing from the end of the street, waiting for him just as he had asked them to. He glanced back at his house, a heavy sigh escaping him before he took off in a dash. He reached it in no time, knocking on the window to grab the driver's attention, and heard the doors unlock. He shoved his backpack in first, following shortly after and slamming the door shut behind him.   
"Mr. Geno?"   
"That's me. Union station please." The driver nodded and off they were.   
Geno turned around, watching his house fade in the distance as they left the neighborhood, and turned back to face the front. Excitement filled his stomach and determination fueled by his love filled his soul as he watched familiar building pass by for the last time. He clutched the handle of his backpack tight and glanced down at his phone to check the time. It was half passed two and he knew his destination was near. He didn't see any texts from Classic, so assumed he would be the first one to show up at the station. He didn't mind. After all, it was his idea to agree to such a ludicrous plan. It was two forty five by the time he got there, handing a tip to his driver before heading into the building. Geno's soul beat fast as he approached the benches, a few of the travelers either waiting for their train or passed out because they arrived too early, and sat down to exchanged glances with the timing board and his phone screen. Every time his eyelight landed on his phone, he'd meet the gaze of his two brothers, but no messages. He tapped his foot anxiously, putting on headphones to relax his nerves, but found it impossible as the minutes dragged on. Those minutes slipped into hours at a moment's notice. He noted that they had missed four potential trains to their desired destination and the last one would leave within the next hour.   
'Where the hell is he?' His arm wrapped around his midsection as impossible scenarios blew up in his mind. 'He said he'd be here at three and it's already seven!' He shoved his phone into his pocket and stood up from the bench, popping a few bones as he stretched.   
He grabbed hold of his backpack and walked towards the platform. He was ready to leave on his own. There was no way he could go back after the letter he had left for his family.   
‘Maybe Fresh hasn’t seen it yet. I probably still have-’ He felt his phone buzz and he felt like his soul would stop. He was beyond relieved. He finally had an explanation to why he didn't show up at the promised time. Geno pulled his phone out his hoodie pocket, and his soul dropped. It was his youngest brother. It was him texting him about his whereabouts, giving Geno the impression that he hadn't found the note he left behind for his family. A deep pounding filled his head as he watched the grey bubbles bounce as he wrote his message. He didn't dare to respond, especially after what he had just pulled, and saw his frantic message that begging him to come home. Geno had enough. He shut off his phone, burying it within his backpack, and tried to look for his fiance once more. The train station had bustled with people, but that didn't hinder his attempt to search for Classic. Asking around and interrogating the staff lead to no positive results, Geno slumping into a seated position on the platform as he listened to the faint whistle in the distance.   
'I can't exactly go back after what I did.' He thought sadly, feeling the weight of dread pool in his stomach as he walked down to the less crowded portion of the platform. If he had one shot, he had to do it right. He dropped his bag off at the ledge and jumped down, sitting down in the middle of the tracks as he waited for the train to pull-up and take off, but, with the way the ground shook, he didn't have to wait too long.   
Meanwhile, back at the ticket station, a young author presented his ticket to the Ticketmaster, his sockets void of any light as he gave a smile when let through. He tugged on his backpack once more, the weight of his laptop reassuring him that he didn't leave it back in his hotel room, and he walked over to the platform. He took a seat on one of the benches, taking in the sight of the train pulling up to the station. He pulled out a notepad from the side of his backpack and jotted down a few more bullets of information for his next book. He was thankful for the extension on his trip, wanting to get the details of the crime case as accurate as he possibly could without mentioning the names of the participants. He looked up from his notes and scanned the area once more, a little confused about the backpack at the ledge, but dismissed it as he wrote down a few more key notes. He would write a word or two before catching himself staring at the lone backpack time and time again. His curiosity nagged at him, begging him to look into the bag and see what's inside or find the owner and ask him a few questions about why he had left it. He tried to fight those thoughts off, but, judging by how much they persisted, it seemed that it came with reinforcements and weren't planning on leaving until satisfied. He got up, leaving his notepad and pen to save his seat, and headed over to the bag, searching for a name tag or anything that would help identify who it belonged to. The train blew its whistle, alerting the author of both its presence and the one of the monster sitting on the tracks with his head ducked down.


	3. Sounds like a plan

Reaper couldn’t find the voice to say anything, his mind blanking out on him the longer he stared at the monster who was willing to leave his life behind. His brother was the same way, but he was too late to save him. Maybe he could keep his promise and save another. If it weren’t for the second blow of the horn, he would’ve never snapped out of the trance he put himself in.   
“What are you doing?!” He called out to the skeletal monster on the tracks, seeing him look up to him with voided sockets.   
“The only thing that’s left.” He mumbled, his head dipping back down as he waited for the train to come rushing forward.   
“Get off! It’s gonna-” Reaper stopped mid sentence when he saw flashes of his ‘brother’ dying before his sockets, seeing his corpse hang above the next suicide victim. “Paps…” he felt his magic come to life and, with a few tears trailing down his cheekbones, he dropped down onto the tracks.   
He pulled the depressed monster off the tracks and hoisted both of them back up to the platform, sitting at the edge as they wordlessly watched the train pass by. Reaper heaved at the sudden spike of energy, wiping the tears he shed when seeing his brother flash before his sockets, and turned to the one he recently saved.   
“Are you going to tell me what drove you to go and pull a stunt like that?”   
“Why do you even care what happens to me? I don’t even know you!” He shouted, tears running down his cheekbones as he tried to keep up the angry fasade.   
“Reaper Renrik. I’m a writer.” He introduced, extending his hand out to him only to end up retracting it when the stranger glared at the sudden gesture. “Never mind. I care because everyone has a story and, to finish it earlier than it needs to, it wouldn’t be right. Maybe you could have a happy ending and, if you give up now, you might not know how happy you could’ve been.”   
“You probably the only person to ever say something like that.” Reaper was surprised to hear that from him. Geno let out a shaky breath, hugging himself as he recalled the reason for his stunt. “I fucked my family up and I’m not sure if they want to see me.”   
“How’d you-” Reaper didn’t get to finish that thought, being cut off by Geno suddenly facing him and his sockets void of any life. “S-Sorry. I-I didn’t-”   
“I attempted to run away with my boyfriend, well, ex boyfriend since he didn’t show up.”   
“Then just go home and say you were staying over at some friend’s house.” He reasoned, the other shaking his head to that suggestion.   
“I can’t. I left a note saying these awful,” He shuddered when he recalled the things he wrote in the note in his emotional high, “horrible things to them. I can’t just go back after all that.”   
“Well Mister…?” Reaper trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence since his name was still unknown to him.   
“Geno. Geno CQ.”   
“Well, Mister CQ, you are right, but those people are your family. I’m ninety nine point nine percent sure that your family would rather have you than get the news that you died via suicide.” He reassured, Geno pulling his knees in to hug close for some sort of comfort.   
“I don’t want to face them, not right now at least.”   
“Then give it a day or two, maybe even a week if you are still ill prepared, but don’t kill yourself to solve the problem.” Geno glanced over to find his gaze already set on him, and, despite not having any eyelights, he seemed to be staring at him head on.   
“Alright,” He hummed quietly, “maybe I did take it too far.” Reaper gave a single nod and checked his watch promptly after. “You have a train to catch?”   
“Yeeeeaaaa- no.” Geno let out a weak laugh and opened his mouth to ask him what he meant, only to meet with a response that caused him to panic. “Not anymore.”  
“I made you miss your train. I’m really sorry. I’ll pay for your next-” his words came to a halt when Reaper laughed it off.   
“It’s alright. I was on a business trip anyway, so it’s not like it came out of my pockets.” Geno relaxed at his words and sighed, Reaper snickering. “If you want, you can take my room to recover and then face your family.”   
“I couldn’t ask you to do that. You already saved my life from a stupid decision,” he glanced down at his hand and removed the ring that decorated his finger, “that was more than enough.”   
“Then where are you planning on going? If you aren’t staying with your family and your boyfriend is now an ex, where are you going to stay?”   
Geno shrugged to that and leaned back into the bench, “probably at the station. It’s not like they can kick me out or anything.” Geno shot a glance his way and let out a soft chuckle when he saw his incredulous expression. “I’m guessing that’s a no in your book.”   
“Like I said. I was on a business trip here. I can easily get my boss to book me another two nights somewhere nice and you can stay there.” He pulled out his phone to make the call and, despite Geno persisting, he dialed anyway.   
Reaper left his bag beside Geno, instinctively standing up and pacing in front of him as he waited for the call to be picked up.  
“You don’t have to. I’ll be fine.” Geno reiterates as he messed with the ends of his red scarf.   
“Well it’s- oh! Good morning to you too, Ink. How come you didn’t tell me my train took off at 7:30?” Reaper remained silent for about a minute to listen to his boss’s explanation. “You know that once I’m in the zone, I’m in it until I’m done. I didn’t think to check until the day of my leave. Sorry on my part.” Geno watched as he lied effortlessly to his boss, thinking back to Classic and the promises he made when he drove him home.   
‘Were those effortless lies? Was I really that easy to fool?’ Questions similar to those popped in his head the longer Reaper stayed on the call, his grip on himself tightening as if it were enough to keep him from falling apart.   
“Great!” Geno snapped out of it and stared at Reaper, who held a wide smile as he talked. “Thanks so much Ink, I owe you one.” After a moment, he laughed and bid his goodbyes to hang up. “Well that settles that. Come on.” He grabbed hold of his backpack, tossing one strap over one side of his shoulder and carrying Geno’s on the other.   
“I can carry my things. I already feel like shit for making you go through all this.” Geno’s arms dropped to his side and stood up from the bench, his bones letting out a few popping sounds as they settled into their joints again.   
“It’s alright. The hotel is walking distance from here.” He held out his hand for Geno, a sincere smile on his face as he shook it. “Don’t worry. I’m not trying to finesse you.” Geno laughed weakly and shook his head to disband the assumption Reaper had.   
He placed his hand in his awaiting one and followed him out the station. The two walked down the street side by side, Reaper occasionally making sure that Geno was okay after all that happened to him today.   
“Your boss was really nice to rebook your hotel room.” Reaper laughed and shrugged at that.   
“He was my best friend before he became my boss. Well, kinda. He just finances what I can’t. Like trips out of state or out of country, he voluntarily pays for those since he gets copies of the photos I take here.”   
“He doesn’t just go himself?” Reaper clicked his tongue and held open the door to their hotel. “Why’s that?” Geno’s question was left unanswered as he guided them to the front desk for check in. It didn’t take too long since his stay was just extended and got the room key.   
“Family drama, as of right now.” He answered simply, leading him into the elevator.   
“I know the feel.” Geno mumbled, the click of the elevator button following afterwards. “What’s he got himself into?”   
“His husband wants a divorce, but they’re expecting, so they’re trying to hold it together for the next nine months and then settle the child support and stuff later.” Reaper let out a low hum as he looked out the glass wall.   
“That’s what family’s all about.” Geno leaned against the glass wall, thinking back to his own problem. “Someone’s gotta fuck it up first and then it domino effects.” Reaper let out a sigh and rested his hand on Geno’s shoulder, causing the smaller to look up to him.   
“Still, family prevails. No matter how big the fight or how bad the fuck up, they’ll still greet you with open arms and miss you even when you think they won’t.” He explained, Geno shrugging his hand off when he felt the elevator come to a stop on its designated floor.   
“Your family’s amazing, then.”   
“Never had one.” Geno glanced up to see him already walking out the elevator, hurrying or do that he could find the room they were to reside in. Once their steps were in sync, Geno posed his questions.   
“Never?” Reaper shook his head and unlocked his room door. “You have anything you want to do?” Geno’s hand found its way to his cervical vertebrae and fiddled with the red fabric that covered it.   
“I kinda want to get some sleep, if that’s okay with you.” Reaper nodded and Geno headed toward the single bed in the room.   
“What with the night you had, I could only assume you haven’t properly slept since two nights ago.” Geno nodded to his guess, kicking off his black converse and burying himself in the blankets. “I’ll wake you up for dinner. Any allergies?” Geno shook his head to answer, and, with that, Reaper shut the bedroom door and sat in the main room, flipping the tv on to find a some comedy movie playing on the channel he was watching last.   
He left that on as background noise, slowly sinking into the couch as he thought about Geno and the situation he was put into today.  
“I said I could return him to his family as if nothing came between them, but how in the everliving fuck am I going to accomplish that? He said he wrote some pretty bad stuff, which I could assume is a line of insults that’ll hit each and everyone of them a little too close to home, and I’m pretty sure they’ll still be bitter about it.’ He rested his arm along the back of the couch, drumming his fingers as he tried to piece together a fool proof plan. ‘Maybe I could pretend to be his ditching boyfriend. It’s not like family knew who it exactly was, unless he gave a name. All we could do is hope that Geno goes along with it. He can come out about it later when everything smoothes out with his folks.’ A small smile rested on his face at the end of his planning and he let a soft huff out as he reclined into the corner of the couch. ‘Maybe I did save a life after all, Paps.’   
He pulled his laptop out his bag, flipping the keyboard back so that he worked off his tablet, and viewed the notes he took on the crime case deemed impossible to crack. Reason being that there was no evidence to direct them to a suspect. Just a dead body with its neck slit open. He viewed the pictures, swiping through the few pages of information he managed to get on the three cases. He was reading up on them again, this time going through and highlighting, but minimized the program when he heard the bedroom door open up. He turned his head to the side to find Geno leaning against the frame as he stared at the ground before him.   
“You okay, Geno?” Geno nodded numbly, draping the blanket over his shoulders before making his way to the couch Reaper was sitting on. “Bad dream?” Another nod in a similar fashion answered his question and watched as he plopped down onto the couch beside him. He couldn’t see it from a distance, but, with him up close, he noticed the dried tear tracks that stained his cheekbones. “Wanna go out for lunch?” His guest shook his head slowly and leaned into the couch, curling up to become completely engulfed in the blanket. Reaper pushed his laptop aside and moved closer to the blob beside him, resting his hand on what he assumed was his back and began rubbing it in a circular motion. “Listen Geno, I was thinking-” He felt the blanket be pushed away, finding his hand resting on top his head, and laughed awkwardly as he retracted his hand. “Anyway, I was thinking of how you can go back without any huge conflict, but you might have to be out of what I believe is your comfort zone just a little bit.”   
“How?” He mumbled, his voice lacking the life it should’ve had.   
“I could pretend to be the boyfriend you were going to run away with.” Geno’s eyelight finally returned after so long, wide in shock as a red glow radiated from his cheekbones.   
“What?!” Reaper flinched back a bit when he heard that and Geno held his head in his hand as he tried to make sense of it all. “Why? I’m not-”   
“Yes. I know. Judging by your morals, you aren’t like that, but it might just be the only way to get you reunited with your family without any sour feelings.” Reaper explained, Geno focused more on messing with his blanket than thinking about the subject at hand. “I won’t force you to do it. We can always think of something else. This was just the easy way out of this situation.” He reassured, going back to his thoughts as he tried to conjure up another plan that could work just as good as the last one.   
“What if they say we can stay together? Then what?” Reaper only smiled his way and shook his head.   
“That won’t happen.” Geno opened his mouth to fire off another question, but Reaper beat him to it. “I’ll make myself sound like an awful person. I’ll say I’m jobless, homeless, mooching off my friends, the list could go on with how bad I can make myself sound without saying a single lie.”   
“I don’t want them to completely hate you though. You helped me out a lot. I’d want them to at least say thanks for that.” Reaper blew it off with a wave of his hand.   
“I won’t see these people once I go back home, so it shouldn’t matter to me as much.”   
“You don’t live around here?” Reaper shook his head and Geno shut his mouth before he could ask his next question out of instinct. Reaper saw this and bit his tongue to hold back his laughter.  
“I live in Miami as of right now.”   
“M-Miami?” Reaper nodded and Geno let out a weak laugh as he shook his head. “If he had shown up, we might’ve crossed paths at the train station there.”   
“You were willing to head out to Miami with him?” Reaper was surprised to hear how much he was willing to give up for this one person.   
“Good thing he didn’t show up.” He said dryly, clutching the blanket tightly as he thought about how it would’ve been if he had shown up. “God knows how far I would’ve gone with that.” He muttered, yawning as he leaned back onto the arm rest. “When are we going to go back?”   
“Whenever I come up with a better plan.” He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table to relax into the couch.   
“Your first plan’s good. It’ll work. We can… go...t omor….” Reaper glanced over to confirm and found him dozing off, a quiet chuckle leaving him as he propped a couch cushion beneath his head.   
“We’ll go whenever you’re ready.” He hummed, yawning shortly after expressing that thought, and slowly succumbed to his newfound exhaustion.


	4. Let's go meet the in-laws

A soft clatter woke the sleeping skeleton, who was rubbing his sockets blindly as he listened to the noise get more frequent, and tried to focus his vision only to find Reaper in the kitchen cooking up whatever was in the frying pan. He listened to the spatula stir the contents once more before watching him pick up the pan and carry it to the countertop. He served up the two plates, setting the empty frying pan into the sink, and carried the two plates over to the coffee table.   
“Morning.” Reaper bid jokingly as he served him his food.   
“It’s afternoon.” He pointed out lamely as he took a bite of his food.   
“Well, ‘good afternoon’ sounds wack to me, So morning it is.” Geno snickered at his logic and continued to eat, the food way better than he had expected it to be. “How’s the food?”   
“Really good.” He hummed, taking in another bite. “Where’d you learn to cook like this?”   
“I’m a single dude. Unless I wanna go broke or starve, I gotta learn a few things.” He pointed out, taking the first bite of his food while he fiddled with the remote. A silence settled between them as the two focused on whatever movie was playing this time.   
“I was thinking about your plan,” Geno started, Reaper turning the volume down to hear him out, “I think we should go after we eat.”   
“You ready?” Geno was hesitant to say, resulting in him nodding slowly to his question.   
“If I wait, that’ll make it seem less legit that I wanted to tell them before leaving.” He sighed, Reaper resting his hand on his shoulder and giving him a bright smile as he nodded.   
“They’ll be happy to have you back, I can assure you of that.” Reaper stood up to grab his phone from the kitchen, making a quick call for a driver while Geno sat back and stared at his food.   
“I hope so.” He mumbled, taking in the last few bites of his meal and took his plate to the sink to wash.   
Reaper’s phone call didn’t last very long, passing the phone onto Geno to give the destination address to the driver while he occupied himself with his lunch. After that short exchange, Geno hung up the phone, seething it on the counter as he busied himself with his dirty dish.   
“The cab will be here in ten minutes.” His voice returning to its monotoned ways.   
“Hey, it’ll be okay.” He reminded, taking in the last of his food and bringing his plate into the kitchen. “We just gotta stick to the plan.” Geno gave a slow nod and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing his bag off the coffee table to check it’s contents again. “Mind if I ask a few questions about your ex?” Geno froze at the title, not used to hearing his decision out loud just yet, but nodded once more. “If I overstep my boundaries, please let me know.”   
“I will.” He zipped his backpack up and lounged on the couch, kicking his feet up into the table. “What’d you wanna know?”   
“What was his name?”   
“Classic.” Geno answered quickly, hating the fact that his soul continued to thrum even when he only briefly mentioned his name.   
“How many years have you two been together?”   
“Four.” Reaper’s sockets widened upon hearing that number be uttered so calmly.   
“Four? As in years?” Geno nodded once again and Reaper glanced down at the Now clean dish in his hand. “Shit. You guys were basically married.”   
“We were going to be.” Geno answered honestly, pulling out the ring from his hoodie pocket. “He said he’d keep his promise and meet me at exactly two, two forty five the latest.”   
“If I would’ve known I was playing the part of your dick of a fiancé, I probably would’ve come up with a better plan.” Reaper rambled, drying his hands off as he walked over to Geno’s side.   
“It’s all my fault anyway. I should’ve told you everything from the get go, considering how much you’re willing to help me.” Geno muttered, clamping and unclamping his hands nervously as he listened to Reaper pace in his living room. “Should we still go through with it?” He asked finally.   
“If you still want to. I’m considering this in your perspective since it doesn’t really affect me in any way.” Reaper reminded, Geno burying his face in his scarf as he gave the plan a second thought.   
“I still want to.” He mumbled. “I want at least my family to stay with me.”   
Reaper gave a small nod, resting his hand on the other’s shoulder, and felt Geno place his hand over his own.   
“I’m trying to stay positive and you’re making it really hard.” Reaper teased, Geno giving a weak laugh as he brushed his hand off his shoulder. “The cab would be here in ten, yeah?” Geno nodded to that and watched him get his bag together, piquing Geno’s interest as Reaper packed away a few things.   
“Why are you-”   
“So it’s convincing. If you have a bag and I don’t, they’ll know something’s up.”   
“You’re always thinking twenty steps ahead, huh?” He joshed, reaper chuckling as he shrugged.   
“With the genre that I write in, I have to put myself in a lot of people’s shoes.”   
“What genre do you write?” Reaper zipped his backpack shut and tossed the strap over his shoulder.   
“Mystery, mostly just unsolved crime cases and solving them myself.” Reaper answered briefly, copying the same motion with Geno’s bag and motioned him to head out.   
“Why aren’t you a detective then? You’d be pretty good at it.” Geno offered as he stood up from his seat on the couch, following him out the door and waiting for him to lock it.   
“That’s takes a lot of work and effort and I just don’t have that motivation.” Reaper groaned playfully, beaming when he heard him laugh.   
“Already getting situated in your role, huh?” Reaper laughed and nodded, Geno snickering along.   
“Gotta make it convincing.” He shot a teasing wink his way, laughing when he saw his face light up. “And I see you are as well~”   
“S-Shut up.” Geno grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest when he heard the author’s laughter tenfold and tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for the elevator to stop at the lobby floor.   
The soft ding alerted the two, Geno more than relieved to drop the exchange between the two, and followed Reaper out the hotel doors. As promised, there was the driver waiting on them and Reaper got to it first, holding the door open for his guest only to earn a roll of his eyelight and a gentle shove as he climbed onto his seat. Reaper followed shortly after, tossing the bags onto the carpeted floor, and slammed the door shut behind him. Geno gave him the address to confirm and took off immediately after. The car ride was relatively silent. Geno was looking out the window as he watched the buildings pass by, Reaper doing something similar to that. His nonexistent gut was doing several flips as he waiting to pull up in front of Geno’s home. Lying to his friends was easy, knowing that he’d come clean with them, but to lie to complete strangers about being engaged to their son or sibling was a whole different thing. He shot a quick glance over at Geno, who’s focus was now directed to the ring he was hesitant to place back on his finger. He spun it around his finger, Reaper following the ring’s motion, and saw him slip it on when the car started slowing down.   
“We’re here.” Reaper looked over at his window and saw a fairly large house beside them. “I don’t think-” Reaper grabbed hold of his hand, giving a reassuring nod to watch Geno copy slowly.   
Reaper paid the faire, despite Geno’s protests to pay for it, and hopped out the car, holding a hand out for Geno so that he could follow. Geno rested his hand in his, resisting less this time around, and got out the vehicle in a similar manner. Reaper reached back and grabbed the two bags that cluttered the floor, Geno holding his free hand out for his own luggage. To his surprise, Reaper handed it to him and held onto the handle of his own. Geno threw his bag over his shoulder, the two walked up the cobblestone walkway, anxiety following them with every step.  
“You ready?” Reaper looked over to make sure he was okay, surprised to see him nod.  
“As I’ll ever be.” Geno responded, ringing the doorbell after releasing the breath he didn’t know he held.   
A hopeful smile was on Geno’s face as he waited to hear his brothers fight over who got to the door first, only to be met with silence as the sound of one set of footsteps shuffle closer. The front door swung open, a loud gasp leaving Geno’s younger brother when he found him standing on the other side of it, a weak wave of Geno’s hand sending him into a panic as he flung the screen door open.   
“Gen Gen!” He shrieked, tackling him in a tight hug, eliciting a sweet laugh from Geno that made Reaper smile fondly.   
Reaper’s attention drifted from the reunion before him to the newcomer who stood at the door, leaning against the frame as he glared at him with a tear streaked face.   
“Geno…” The one he called for looked up and stood up quickly, his youngest brother still attached to him, and held his arms out for him. Reaper saw hesitance in this brother as he walked over and hugged his brother, Geno rubbing his back in gentle circles in with hopes to calm him down. “W-WhY’d y-y-y0u lEAvE-e-E Like ThAt?” His voice broke up in a way Reaper’s never experienced before, intrigued by the various tones his message came out in.  
“You didn’t mean that stuff in the letter, did you?” Asked the youngest, Geno shutting his sockets in shame.   
“No, of course not. I don’t know what-”   
“It was my fault. I told him to write that stuff and he did.” Reaper interjected, the two directing their attention to him.   
Reaper pushed the anxiety he felt down and stood confidently, knowing Geno would step in in case anything went too wrong, and watched as the clearly upset black boned skeleton made his way to him.   
“Who the f-f-f-UcK- are y0u? He growled, the speech impediment from before sounding much more intimidating now.   
“M-My name’s Reaper, Geno’s... fiance.” He said, raising his hands in surrender in hopes seeing him this weakened like this would inflict some form of pity.   
“ThErE’s n0 wA-A-ay.” Error looked back at his older brother, who only nodded to confirm the other’s statement and flashed the ring around his finger.   
“He is. Leave- Error!” Error took his chance and lunged forward, swinging his arm around his neck and kicked the back of his knees, forcing the taller to drop to the ground as he held him in a choke hold. “Error, let him go!”   
“What’d y-y0u do0 t0 f0rc3 G3n0 to wr-r-rite th-th-that shit Ab0ut us?!” Reaper flinched at the sudden increase in volume, the screeching of his attacker terrifying him.   
“Error! Stop it!” Geno pushed Fresh away and shoved Error, his hold on Reaper wavered, and Geno pulled Reaper up to his feet. “You okay?” Reaper took gaping breathes as he tried to get over that fight, clinging to Geno as he nodded slowly. “Error, apologize to him.”   
“M3?!” Geno gave a stern nod and darted his eyelight toward him. “B-But I-”   
“No buts. Apologize. Now.” Error dropped his gaze to the ground, glaring at Reaper as he muttered an apology, half-assed in reaper’s opinion for being falsely attacked, but an apology nonetheless. “Now, let’s go inside. We don’t need to cause a scene for this nosy ass neighborhood.” Geno instructed, the two brothers heading in first, and Geno looked over at Reaper. “You okay?”   
Reaper nodded fast, still breathing heavy at the whole exchange. “Is your brother a professional fighter?”   
Geno laughed and shook his head, “He’s training to be one, though.” That resulted in Reaper losing feeling to his legs, Geno laughing as he held onto him and dragged him inside.   
“I’m going to die.” Reaper muttered to himself once stepping inside. “I just wanted to write my book.” He whined, Geno rolling his eyelight as he basically dragged him into the living room.   
“Hi mom.” Reaper’s head jerked up and was greeted by the three people Geno called his family.   
“Hello Mrs. C-” her glare was enough to shut him up, Reaper standing up straighter in turn.   
“So you’re the ‘Classic’ my son decided to run off and marry?” Her voice bitter, fueled with suspicion, the longer she looked at the two.   
“His name’s Reaper, mom.” Reaper felt his soul crumble when he heard Error point that out, looking over to find Geno frozen.   
Geno’s mom produced the envelope from her jacket pocket, pulling out the letter from within, and cleared her throat.   
“By the time you guys read this, I’m long gone. Classic is my world, my life, and I will not have you guys ruin this for me. This is my one shot at happiness, and I’m taking it.” Her eyelights flickered from the paper to the pair, Geno crossing his arms across his chest. “If you’re not-”  
“You used my pet name?” Reaper questioned Geno, the other speechless as he blushed lightly and nodded along. “That’s adorable.”   
“He just calls you Classic?” She didn’t sound like she was buying it, so Reaper has to sell it to her better.   
“Yeah. He says I’m a timeless classic, so just calls me Classic.” Reaper felt a wave of relief hit him when he saw her nod, exhaling slowly to avoid any further suspicions.   
“Geno?” The smaller perked up, seeing the envelope still in his mother’s hand sway left to right. “Can I get an explanation for all the things written in here?”   
“I- uh-”  
“I made him write that.” Reaper interjected, grabbed hold of Geno’s hand to prove his point. “You guys made him afraid to love me, filling his head up with nonsense just because your previous love life failed to keep you happy.” Geno and his brothers stared at him with wide sockets, Reaper not being bothered by that. Hearing her condescending voice lit a flame inside Reaper, the fire burning the longer he thought about it. “He’s his own person. He deserves to experience life, not to be sheltered from it. So I got angry. I got angry because of your actions and I told him we were going to leave and that he needed to write it.” He explained, Geno’s gaze set on his feet as his grip on Reaper's hand went limp. “He is some God sent angel because even then, even after reasoning with him and trying to tell him that this is right, he still wouldn’t do it! You all are so damn lucky that I love him too much to deny his request. Otherwise I wouldn’t even want him anywhere near asshats like you.”   
“Re- Classic!” The flame inside him burnt out and he now stared at Geno. “You can’t say that. That’s my mother, your future in-law. Apologize.”   
“No.” Geno gave him a stern look, trying to figure out what step in the plan they’re on. “I’m not going to apologize for someone who pushed you to suicide.” Reaper walked out the living room, slamming the backyard door shut behind him.   
Geno let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he mentally cursed at Reaper. He expected him to give some sort of signal to indicate where they are in the plan, but he was left in the dust.   
“Geno?” He glanced over to find worried stares from his family. “Is what he said true?”   
“Did you really almost do it?” Fresh’s lingo dropped, Error taking a cautious step forward.   
“Did I really make you feel like that was the only option?” Geno focused on his mom, who held tears in her sockets as she stood up from the couch.   
Geno nodded slowly, expecting some sort of attack, but was surprised by a tight hug from her, returning the gesture when he heard her let out a choked sob.   
“M-Mom?! What-”  
“I-I wanted the b-best for you boys. I didn’t realize-”   
“It’s okay, mom. I’m shouldn’t have that stuff any-” his mom cut him off, pulling away to look her son in his sockets.   
“I should be sorry.” She wipes her tears away, a bright smile on her face as she did so. “I shouldn’t have stopped you from living life. You have my blessing to marry him.”   
“Wait what?!” His mind went blank at his mom’s words, and, judging by his brother’s expressions, they were in the same boat.   
‘THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DAMN PLAN!!’   
“He cares about your wants and needs. He was willing to throw away everything to start things new with you because he knew it’s what you needed.” She gave a soft smile as she cupped his cheekbone in her hand. Geno took hold of her hand and took a step back, still confused about her decision.   
“He just bad mouthed you, all of you! How could you I think that I’d stay with him?”   
“Because he brought you back even though he said himself he wouldn’t if you hadn’t persisted.” Geno felt the urge to slam his face into a brick wall at his mother’s logic.   
‘Why wasn’t she being the strict woman she always was? Was running away really all it took?’   
“Good thing they’re already engaged.” Geno stared at Error now, who only shrugged as he returned his attention to the game on his phone. He had at least three different murder plans in his head for his younger brother for running his mouth at the worst times.  
“Gen Gen, can I plan a radtastic wedding for you?!” Fresh clung to his arm tightly as his glasses flashed multiple messages.   
“I can’t believe you almost left me with this 90’s reject.” Error rolled his eyelights at Fresh’s request and walked over to the pair, splitting them apart to stand between them. “We both know Geno has a brain and won’t leave you in charge of something so important. I’ll take responsibility of planning his-”  
“I’m not marrying him.” The three shot him a confused look and Geno let out a huff. “No one talks to my family that way, and he is no exception. Unless he apologizes, I’m calling it off.”   
His subconscious began celebrating. With the plan Reaper had, he knew it he’d never come and apologize to them, and, with how things were looking, he was certain that he wouldn’t even step foot inside again.   
“But Geno, you were willing to run away with him even when he told you to write all that stuff.” His mother brought up, Geno’s eyelight widening at that sudden revelation.   
“It’s… one thing to say it on paper and another to do it in person.” He reasoned, relief hitting him instantly when he saw them nod at that comment.   
“Let’s just hope he cools down and-” Fresh’s words came to a pause, Geno’s soul shattering when he heard the backyard door creak open and Reaper step right back into his home.


	5. You serious right now?

Reaper paced outside, his own words echoing in his mind as he tried to figure out how to apologize to these strangers without blowing his cover. He didn’t intend to swear, he never had at anyone except himself, so, when he heard himself say that to three other people, he felt guilt strike him immediately and walked out the house before he could make matters worse.   
‘Just go and say you cooled off. Hopefully Geno’s making up some bull about me having anger management issues or something less appealing than that. Then apologize to Geno in private about that and let him say that to his family when everything cooled down.’ He took a couple of deep breaths and headed back to the door, resting his hand on it carefully and hesitating. ‘What if I’d never get to see him again? I know I don’t like him, but he’s a pretty nice guy. Could be a great friend if I got to know him longer.’ He thought about expressing his thoughts on a potential friendship with him after the situation with his family passes over.   
He twisted the handle and swung the door open, the creaks being louder than he expected. The creaking itself earned his the attention of all four, Geno staring at him while his brothers turned to look at their elder brother with knowing smiles.   
“Mrs. CQ, I’d like to apologize about my crude language earlier. I don’t know-” Reaper was confused to see looks of relief on his family’s faces and a look of pure hatred on Geno’s.   
“It’s alright. I understand why you went off like that.” Reaper was beyond lost at this point, a nervous smile making its way onto his face as she came closer to him. “I accept your apology and I give you both my blessing. I only ask that you come visit us every once in a while.” She took hold of his hand and gave a genuine smile, Reaper glancing from her to Geno to see him face palming. “I’m glad my son will be marrying you.” His sockets went wide and he stared at Geno, panic clearly evident in his face.   
“R-Really now?” He stammered, trying to fire his plan back up. “I-I would’ve thought th-that Geno told you a-about… my… sudden leave!”  
Geno peeked through his cracks of his hand, Reaper nodding shortly after to confirm as he stepped away from Geno’s mother.   
“Leave? But I thought you both could’ve stayed until-” Reaper shook his head and reached into his pocket for his phone.   
“I have a train taking me to Miami in two days. A big business trip, you know how it is. What with the bosses and the coworkers.” Reaper was running out of convincing things to say, thankfully Geno picked up on that and rushed to his side.   
“But you said that you’d be going a month later.” He whined, clinging to his arm while Reaper pulled him closer to play a comforting role. “If you would’ve told me about the shift, I wouldn’t have come back.”   
“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t want to ignore your wishes to meet your family again.” He cupped Geno’s face with his free hand, a giddy smile on the smaller’s face as he pieced together the plan. “I’ll come back in two weeks and we can get married then.” He promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead before taking a step back.   
‘Then I’ll ask Dream to send a message to them about my death through Ink. It’s perfect.’ He thought.   
“You still have two days though.” Reaper held in the pent up frustration directed toward the middle sibling, Geno fairing no differently as he gave Error a side glare.   
“Why is he still fucking talking? I know damn well he hates you.” Geno grumbled lowly, loud enough for only Reaper to hear.   
“We can plan a radtastic wedding in two days!” Both Reaper and Geno’s expressions went flat, the sound of his mother clapping along not helping them feel any better. “Come on Error!” Fresh grabbed hold of his brother’s hand, oblivious to his sudden glitching, and grabbed hold of Geno’s hand. “I call taking the bride!” Fresh dropped Error’s hand and held Geno’s, tugging him out the door after snatching the car keys off the counter.   
“Let’s go groom.” Error shoved Reaper forward light, his cold hearted stare being enough to get Reaper to follow orders, and grabbed the keys off the counter. “Mom, see if you can get a hall and catering booked for Sunday. We can have it during the afternoon.” Error slammed the door shut behind the two once he finished speaking and unlocked his car. “Get in. We don’t have much time.” Reaper didn't hesitate on following directions, more worried about what would happen to him if he didn’t than actually getting in this forced marriage.  
“W-Where are we-”   
“The tailor’s. You need a suit for the wedding, headass.” Error grunted, the car roaring to life before he took off as well.   
Reaper silenced himself after that answer, knowing saying anything else to him might result in a possible concussion. He watched a few stores fly by, the car coming to a screeching in front of the tailor of his choice. He parked the car along the curb, Reaper offering to pay for the parking meter only to be ignored. He headed inside in the meantime, dreading the idea of what could’ve happened if he hadn’t done so.   
“A wedding suit.” Error instructed, the man behind the counter nodding as he pulled out a measuring tape from the drawers hidden behind the counter, and walked over to Reaper’s side. The process of measuring didn’t take long, Reaper receiving three different styles to choose from. He thought about taking a while to decide, weighing each option carefully to buy him time to think of a new plan, but had his opportunity snatched as Error selected and paid for him. Reaper walked out with the bag in his hand, getting in the car quickly to lower the chances of getting pummeled by his future brother-in-law.   
‘I hope Geno comes up with something to avoid this crazy shit.’ He thought as they drove back home, the drive back being longer due to traffic.   
Meanwhile, Geno had tried on the third wedding dress and stood before Fresh as he judged his recent selection.  
“It looks stuffy, broski. We are livin’ it up in twenty first century bro.” He commented it, failing it instantly and sending Geno back into the fitting room.   
“You’re one to talk, acting like the 90’s are still around.” Geno grumbled, handing him the dress to return to the manager of the establishment.   
“Try this one.” Geno rolled his eyelight and let out a prolonged groan as he tried on his brother’s recent selection. “And the 90’s are still fresh bro.” Geno made a full effort to ignore that comment as he tried on the new dress.   
He slipped it over his head, adjusting the silky material underneath to keep it from being too revealing, and stepped out to earn a low whistle from his brother.   
“This is the one, definitely.” He flashed up two thumbs with a wide smile and sent him back inside so that he could change out and go home.   
Geno did as told, trying to figure out how to break it to his youngest brother that he wasn’t going to go through with this.   
“Hey Fresh?” Fresh hummed in response, that sound alone ushering Geno to continue with his soul breaking news. “What if-” His words were cut short by the annoying high pitched ringtone from his phone, glaring at the curtains and right at where he was seated.   
“Hold on bro.” He picked up the call and greeted the caller. “Hey Glitchy, how’s spiffy suit shopping with our bro in law? Already bought it? Radical! We just a groovy dress and garter and are heading back home.” Geno punched the smooth walls of his dressing room, flailing his hand lightly to stop the pain from radiating.   
‘Reaper, you absolute fucking walnut! You couldn’t say anything to him before buying it!’ He thought sourly as he stepped out fully clothed, wrapping the scarf around his neck as he held onto the dress. ‘I’ll have to do this myself.’ He went to say something, but he felt his soul drop when he saw how excited his youngest brother was just talking about the wedding. He couldn’t say it now that everyone's this excited, let alone what the consequence might be for lying this long, and resulted in him trying to delay any of the preparations even by half a second.   
“Hey Fresh, I don’t think this dress was-” Fresh paid his brother no mind as he grabbed to tag of the dress and took it to the counter, Gene slapping the palm of his hand against his face when he watched him pay for it regardless.   
“Come on, Gen. We don’t have all the time in the world!” He called, Geno grumbling as he hesitantly followed him back to the car.   
The drive back was just him talking to Error, soon enough adding their mother into a conference call to discuss the plans that were already set. To Geno’s dismay, they already had a hall and catering booked on such short notice, his mother backing it up by saying she had connections. Geno’s eyelight vanished when he heard the wedding was to take place tomorrow night instead of Sunday afternoon as they had originally planned, and his brothers celebrated their mother’s accomplishment. He noted the fact that Reaper’s voice was practically nonexistent, and made sure to make another note to yell at him whenever he gets the chance. The drive was short lived and the two arrived at home just in time to see Error and Reaper getting their suits out of the car. Reaper glanced up from the suit in his hands to find Geno’s void-like glare already fixed on him. He ducked his head low and followed Error, Geno keeping him in his sights as he walked up to his house with Fresh by his side. If he had ears, Fresh would’ve talked them off with how much he took into consideration with the date being closer than imagined.   
“Oh. I’ll bring food for you Gen, so you don’t have to see Reaps until the day of your wedding.” Geno looked over at his brother and raised a questioning look, Fresh lolling his head back playfully before nudging him lightly. “It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding day.”   
‘Everything’s about this is bad luck. Karma is literally fucking me in the ass right now as we speak!’ His thoughts came up rather aggressively, heading to his room to wait until the night to correlate these horrible events to whatever step of his plan this was supposed to be. Geno tossed the pristine white dress onto his bed, falling onto the lush carpet beneath him as he waited for time to fly by. Fresh came in a few times with food and water, sometimes even something to talk about or finalize, his mom visiting him twice to give him some helpful advice, and Error only once to congratulate him and warn him in case of Reaper acting out of line. Silence settled a few minutes after Error’s visit, Geno chalking it up to them being asleep, and checked his phone.   
‘12:15. Everyone’s asleep.’ He thought, creeping out his room to find the bottom floor empty as anticipated.   
Geno made sure to stay alert of his surroundings, not wanting to catch any of his family while he maneuvered silently through his own home. He froze when he saw a figure make its way down the stairs, their head glancing back every few seconds to make sure that they weren’t detected. Geno identified them easily, walking up to him and tapping him on his shoulder, getting his attention as quickly as he wanted it.   
“Great plan you got here, hero.” He hissed, punching his shoulder as hard as he could. Reaper winced quietly as he rubbed his injured arm. “Why didn’t you say anything to Error about not going through with it!?”   
“Unlike you, who he can’t lay a finger on, he can and probably will break every bone in my damn body if I even breathe in his direction in the wrong way.” Geno rolled his dimly glowing eyelight, making sure he saw that subtle gesture.   
“Get over it. It’s all a facade. He couldn’t hurt anyone innocent.” Geno muttered, hating the fact that he found his reaction to his recent comment hilarious.   
“I’m innocent?” Reaper was baffled when Geno nodded and scoffed. “Your family thinks that I’ve been dating you for four years and am about to marry you tomorrow night all because you wanted to kill yourself!” He rambled. “You have to tell them this shit is off.”   
“And risk being under house arrest for the rest of my life? You thought bitch. You tell them.”   
“And risk dying?!” Geno hushed him when his voice raised a decibel higher than their whispers. “No thanks. I only tried to help. It’s your fault I’m stuck in this.”   
Geno’s eyelight burned a furious blue to red hue as he stared at the author, grabbing fistsfull of his hoodie and bringing him down to his height.   
“Listen, you fucking idiot, I didn’t ask you to save me, now did I? If I remember correctly, I was ready to die and it was your dumbass that wanted to save me.” He shoved him lightly and jabbed his finger against his chest. “This is your problem and you solve it.”   
“I’m not about to-” their conversation froze when they heard a room door open, Geno fleeing first to hide back in his room, Reaper hurrying to kitchen to play it off as if he got thirsty in the night.   
Reaper grabbed an empty glass of the drying rack and poured water from the pitcher on the table, trying to look lax as he waited to see whoever was coming down. He heard a glitchy yawn, Reaper shutting his sockets tightly as he cursed his fate.   
‘Just my fucking luck.’ He thought sourly as Error came into view.   
“W-What aRe yo-o-ou doInG uP?” Reaper gestured to the water glass in his hand and earned a quick nod. “SAmE.” He carelessly grabbed the glass off the counter, pouring the in lazily as he watched the glass fill up, and sat down at the dinner table. “SiT.” Reaper followed the order given, taking the one across from Error so that he had ample time to run if needed. He took a quick sip and cleared his throat. “S-Sorry if I gave off the wrong impression when I tackled you to the ground.”   
‘Wait what?! He’s actually apologizing?!’ Reaper knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth and waved it off, hoping that that was the right thing to do.   
“Don’t worry about it. I know the news was kinda sudden since we ran off and what not.” He didn’t dare look in him in the sockets just yet, not knowing exactly how this conversation would end.   
“I panicked, ya know? This is my oldest brother. I care about him a lot, and, when he left, I couldn’t breath. I was glitching out like crazy-” The author's curiosity was piqued at the mention of his glitching, interrupting his small talk with a question of his own.   
“Is it similar to a panic attack?” He gave a slow nod and Reaper posed another question. “Is a hereditary thing or-”  
“No, your kids aren’t gonna have it. It just affects me because there was something wrong with me when I was a kid.” Reaper stared into his glass when he heard his first comment, not even caring about the explanation he gave after.   
‘Shit. That’s a factor to actually consider. Ki- Wait I’m not actually marrying him though! That shouldn’t be a factor at all! There shouldn’t be any factors!’   
“You’re alright, ya know that?” Reaper looked up to stare at Error when he heard his blessing. “Now I know how Geno felt when he said he’d miss me.” He chuckles nervously and took another sip of his water. “Promise you won’t fuck him over?”   
Reaper nodded, giving him his word to follow up on his request, and saw the corners of his mouth perk up, a first sighting for him. “Good luck at the reception.” He bid, standing up from his seat and, with a small wave, heading back up the stairs for a good night’s rest.   
Reaper glanced back at the water cup in had, the sides dripping with the condensation, and felt another punch to the shoulder, the water splashing onto him when he flinched.   
“What was-”  
“What stopped you from backing out this time?” Geno hissed, by his side once he ditched his hiding spot. “You gained his trust, you could’ve said something now!”   
“He said he trusted me because he thinks you like me so much. He accepted me to appease you!” Geno groaned, pinching his nasal bone tightly as he tried to think of a way out. “You’re going to have to do this yourself. It’s your family, after all.”  
“I’m not going to do it, and you damn well know that by now.” Reaper shrugged, chugging the rest of the water before placing the empty glass back on the table with a harsh clank and approached the stairs, ignoring Geno attempts to call him back.   
“Then I happily pronounce you Mr. Renrik.” He ascended the stairs after leaving off with that note.


	6. Guess I do

Sunlight peeled through the flimsy curtains, Reaper tossing the blanket over his head as he tried to deter the path of blinding light. He was close to passing out once more, the knocking on the door catching his attention. He brushed it off, hoping that’d it stop, only to result in the opposite. It got louder, much faster paced the longer he ignored it. Then it stopped. Silence restored in his bedroom, reaching the brink of sleep, but was jolted awake when the door slammed open.   
“It’s time for a radical breakfast with my radtastic bro in law.” Reaper rubbed the sleep from his sockets as he tried to process whatever he had just said to him.  
“Wha-”   
“We only got a few hours before the wedding. We have to write your vows, have a small bachelor party, get you dressed, and get to the wedding.” Reaper didn’t get through processing the list, let alone commit to it, and was presented his breakfast. “Well? Come on broski! We don’t have all day!” He shoved whatever he could in his mouth before Fresh yanked him off the bed and dragged him down the hall, waving to his family members as he escorted him out the house.   
He unlocked his car, ushering Reaper to the passenger seat as he slid into the driver’s, revving his engine a bit before putting it in reverse. He took off fast, loud popping sounds coming from the exhaust pipe as he drove.   
“Where are we going?” Reaper finally wide awake and aware of his surroundings.   
“We’re first heading to a bachelor luncheon with a few friends of mine.”  
“Do we really have to go through with that? The vows should be the main focus, right?” Fresh took that question into consideration, shrugging his shoulders as he pulled up to the restaurant.   
“Too late for that bro. Come on!” Once more, he grabbed his hand after shutting off his car and dragged him inside, Reaper silently begging that Geno came up with a proper refusal.   
Geno was seated at the dinner table, the pen in Error’s hand tapping against the table as he waited for Geno to dictate his vows.   
“Well?” Error asked, Geno giving a small shrug in defeat. “C-Come on G-Geno. Y-You love the g-guy, now’s y-your chance to say it.”   
“I don’t know what to say.” Geno grumbled, resting his head on his arms as he thought about it. “He knows everything about how I feel, I don’t know how else to express it.” He answered, the vagueness of it being enough to classify what he said as the truth.  
“Let’s start with the basic.” Error began writing a few ideas down before presenting the list to his older brother. “Y-You feel these t-things for him, yeah?” Geno reviewed the list carefully, each bullet point bringing back memories he wasn’t sure he wanted there or not.   
“Yeah…” Error dropped his pen on the table, the clatter going unnoticed by the ‘bride’ to be.   
“You okay?” When he got no response, he rested his hand on his arm and saw his gaze set on him. “Geno?”   
“I…” He took a deep breath to ready himself for the reaction. “I think I don’t want to do this anymore.”   
“Hey, it’s alrig-”   
“How’s the vows coming along?” Both brothers looked up to find their mother setting aside two different bouquets of roses.   
“Geno thinks he doesn’t want to get married anymore.” Geno shot a weak glare at his younger brother, mentally marking down the third time he opened his mouth when he didn’t need to and taking note of how to murder him for it.   
“It’s okay, sweetheart. Everyone feels that way right before their wedding.” She pressed a soft kiss to the top of his skull, a smile decorating her face as she gave a firm squeeze on her eldest son’s shoulder. “He’ll love you, I’ll make sure of it.” Laughter rang from Error at their mother’s comment, Geno following hesitantly, his thoughts racked with questions on what actions he should take now. “Error, just google some basic vows, your brother can write new ones later. Geno, come on, time to get ready.”  
“But it's only morning? What’s the rush?”   
“The wedding’s at 6, you know. We have to get you ready and into your dress.” She reminded, her attention more focused on her ringing phone.   
“You’re wearing a dress?” Error scoffed, Geno glaring at him as his face began to glow a soft red hue.   
“Fresh’s idea.” He grumbled, his face flushed at the idea of wearing such clothing. “What makes you guys so sure that he is definitely the one for me? What happened to the whole ‘my first relationship isn’t the one that makes it’?” He fought, his younger brother looking over at their mom before bursting into glitchy laughs, Geno’s frustration increasing when he heard her laugh along. “This is serious! What if I’m in over my head?”   
“Geno, you told me yourself.” He focused on his mother’s words, watching her produce the letter he left them with from her pockets and pointed to one of the many sentences written. “You’ve been dating him for four years now and you were ready to run away with him at the drop of a hat.” She spared a glance over to him to find him ducking his head into his red scarf. “Besides, Reaper has to go soon, this time you won’t have to run away with him.”   
‘I should've burned that note the minute I came back home.’ He remained seated a few moments longer, watching his brother write down a few more basic vows down before folding the paper up and stuffing it into his pocket.   
“Let’s get you ready, Mr. Renrik.” Error teased, grabbing hold of Geno’s hand as he dragged him out the dining room. “Take a shower so we can hurry up and get you ready for your big day.” Error handed him a black hoodie and grey sweatpants to change into once he was done, Geno taking them and heading off to do as told. Before turning the shower on, he heard his brother call up some place and make a reservation for the two of them. A sudden banging on the door caused him to jump back, heaving lightly as he listened to Error telling him to hurry. He didn’t get as much as a breather when he got out the bathroom, being dragged out the house to a variety of different stores, one being more embarrassing and shameful than the others. The explanation for entering that store wasn’t very reassuring either, Error chalking it up to a surprise for Reaper. The pair hit their second to last stop for the evening, preparing Geno for the wedding that would be taking place in less than two hours. The dresser took their time into consideration, forcing Geno to work at the fast pace she presented herself with. By the end of the hour, she managed to get him form a female ecto-body and into the wedding dress. She also threw in a few brush strokes of highlight to give him a shimmering look even without the veil. Error paid the dresser well, despite Geno complaints of her job being insufficient and too personal for comfort, and finally drove the bride to the altar. Geno kept his gaze on the city he would leave behind for the second time, this time his family unknowingly kicking him out.   
“You’re going too fast.” Geno mentioned, not having to look at the speedometer to make that guess accurately.   
“Don’t want you to be late to your own wedding.” Error humored, slowing the car down as he saw the place come into view. “You okay, Geno?”   
“I don’t want to do this.” He reminded, turning back to look at him with teary sockets. “I don’t want to leave you guys.”   
“Hey. It’s o-0k@y!” His voice glitched as he got caught up in his brother’s distressed state. “Y-YoU’lL co-come ba-b@ck to viS!t.” He hoped bringing that would calm him down, only to result in the complete opposite as the tears threatened to fall. “Ge-GEn0 your-”  
Geno’s door swung open, Geno having to blink his tears away as Error shielded his face with an opaque veil. Geno grabbed hold of the bridesmaid’s hand, stepping out the car and was handed a bouquet as soon as he was fully out the vehicle. A few of the attendants gushed at his breathtaking appearance, Geno saying nothing and keeping his head ducked low as he followed the lead bridesmaid into the building.   
“You look amazing, bro bro.” Geno recognized the voice of his younger brother, his head darting up quickly to find him standing before him as he adjusted his dress.   
“Fresh, I-” The sudden stream of music cut him off, Fresh interlocking his arm with his own, Error doing the same on the other side. “Error?”   
“Since dad isn’t here, it was one of us, but we couldn't decide.” He explained, the doors creaking open to announce their arrival. The sound of the audience standing collectively joined in a few seconds after, the music much louder now that there was no barrier between it and him.  
Geno ducked his head down once again, his grip on the bouquet tightening as he was lead down the aisle by his brothers. He did his best to tone out the people around him, focusing on the person who caused all this to happen.   
‘I’m gonna fucking kill you when we get to Miami.’ That thought circled around his mind as he conjured up the perfect plan and ways to get away with it.   
He didn’t realize he made it to the end until he saw the veil be lifted, his mind blanking out for a moment when he saw Reaper standing across from him dressed nicely in a sharp suit. He no longer had voided sockets, two white pinpricks glowing from inside as a gentle smile rested on his face. For a split second, his soul mistook him for Classic, beating sporadically as he uselessly tried to remind it that he was no longer in the picture. The vows were cut short due to time, having it be just a promise to care for and love one another through thick and thin. The golden bands were now resting on their fingers, both letting out the breath they held in when they didn’t hear the officiant mention anything about the kiss. Reaper held his hand out to Geno, surprised to find him hold it with no objections, and lead him out. The pair was met with a sunset with red and blue flower petals raining down on them, the colors that flooded the sky mesmerizing both of them as the photographer snapped photos of the couple. The guests flooded out soon after, all requesting their photos be taken with the newlyweds. Their demands were met, occupying the next half an hour or so with just pictures before Fresh had lead them into the hall the after party would be held in. Fresh was about to drag them in as well if Reaper hadn’t stopped him.   
“Can we get a few minutes?” Fresh wanted to ask why, silencing himself when his mind conjured up possible scenarios of why they’d ask for time alone, and blushed as he gave a small nod, leaving Reaper and Geno outside in the cool night alone.  
“Still not going to say anything to your family about all this?” Reaper gauged, Geno shooting him a scornful glare as he crossed his arms over his summoned chest.   
“It’s kinda late for that,” he flashed the gold ring around his finger, “don't you think?”   
Reaper gave a mere shrug and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he gave a casual smile. “How’s it feel to be Mr. Renrik?”   
“Fucking awful.” He spat without missing a beat, Reaper letting out a soft chuckle at his remark. “I’m still blaming you for this shit I’m stuck in.”   
“Each to their own.” He gave another shrug, Geno fed up with staring at his laxed features.   
“You’re surprisingly calm about this. You probably do this shit to so many people all the damn time.” He accused, rolling his eyelight as he shrunk away from him. “Fucking sick bastard.”   
“You know it’s hopeless to be insulting me, a Good Samaritan, like that.” He bit back his laugh when he saw his gaze bore holes through his skull.   
“You, a Good Samaritan? Don’t fucking joke like that. If you were a Good Samaritan, you would’ve followed the plan instead of being this goody goody shit face.” Reaper raised his finger up, pointing to his mouth as if telling him to reconsider his words.   
“You said I was a goody goody, implying that I am a good person.”  
“I also said shit face.” Geno reminded, Reaper giving yet another shrug.   
“Doesn’t matter. Still said goody goody.” He teased, Geno rolling his head back as he let out a prolonged groan. “Besides, I have a plan.”   
“Just shut the fuck up.” Reaper was surprised to hear him snap at a potential chance to escape, cocking his head to the side as to further question his sudden fit. “All your plans do is fuck shit up more. For all I know, your next plan might convince my family that we should have kids or some shit.”   
“How-”   
“We’re married now thanks to you, aren’t we?” He posed the ring around his finger as evidence to his statement. “All because you were too scared.”   
“So were you. At least my fear was explainable. These people are strangers to me.” Geno cracked a smile and shook his head.   
“They’re your in-laws now, technically your family.” Reaper froze, those words playing again and again in his head as he thought about his in-laws.   
The brief conversation he had with Error last night, the hectic morning he spent hanging out with Fresh, and even the very few kind words Geno’s mother shared to him about their future together all popped up in his mind.   
“N-Never had a family before.” He mumbled lowly, feeling his soul swell at the thought of them accepting him into his house.   
“Don’t try that shit on me. It’s not gonna-” his words came to a halt when he saw his eyelights no longer glowing and his head tilted upward to stop the tears that welled at the corners of his sockets.   
Reaper cleared his throat, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall, and focused on the bride before him, his bride.   
“I’ve never had a family. I was an orphan my whole life. The closest thing I got to family was this other kid who was in the same section as me in the orphanage. He was my best friend and he didn’t have any family either, so we kinda deemed ourselves brothers and stayed by each other.” He thought back to the young skeleton who tied a navy blue scarf around his neck and always had such a positive smile light up his face. “That way we’d get adopted together and be actual brothers.” He chuckled weakly at the memory of their promise.   
“Did you?” Reaper hummed, glancing up from the ground to meet Geno’s saddened gaze. “Did you ever get adopted?” Reaper shook his head, trying to keep that smile up but finding it increasingly difficult to do so. “What about the other kid?”   
“Killed himself.” He saw his sockets go void and nodded slowly. “I found him hung up in our room when he gave up hope on being adopted. He hid behind a smile pretty damn well, I just wish I would’ve caught onto that sooner.”   
‘That’s why he was so sensitive to suicides.’ He thought back to when he saved him from his attempt, that spike of magic he felt when he risked his own life and dived for him   
“Reaper, I-” Reaper cut his condolences short with a wave of his hand, Geno silencing himself in hopes of not throwing him into an episode.   
“It’s fine. It’s in the past.” He brushed off, Geno knowing that he was just bottling up for another time. “Now, about my plan. I could have a heart attack.”   
“Why the fuck would you go through the trouble to get a heart attack?”   
“That way I die.” Geno didn’t pick up what he meant by that, his mind still hung up on his backstory.   
“Damn. I get I’m rude and shit, but I’m not that bad. You don’t have to kill yourself over this.” Reaper let out a hearty laugh, Geno growing frustrated at his antics. “If this is another one of those confusing ass plans of yours that always manage to fail, I’m not interested. We’ll just sign divorce papers in a few weeks and get it over with then.”   
“What if, in that time span you gave us to behave as a wedded couple, your family spread the news about how far you were willing to go as your commitment to our secret four year relationship? You really think a divorce sounds less suspicious than my death?” Geno opened his mouth to argue, shutting it soon after when he found no rebuttal come to mind. “Besides, I said I’d get a heart attack. If you tell your family about my ‘sudden realization of heart diseases in my family tree’, they wouldn’t prod the question of children or consider questioning why I died so soon.”   
“What if I want to hang out with you?” That question surprised Reaper, Geno raising his bone brow as he waited for his answer. “Well?”   
“I didn’t think you’d want to stay in contact with me, what with how awkward this is.“ He gestured to their attire, which Geno let out a small laugh as he shook his head.  
“We would laugh it off, one day.” Reaper chuckled at his answer to that, nodding along to his statement.   
“Then I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” He offered his arm to him after finishing his thought, Geno rolling his eyelight as he approached him.  
“Or burn it by accident, considering how you plans are going so far.” Geno teased, twining their arms together as they headed to join the after party.   
“Hey chill. I’m trying my best.” He mocked, Geno laughing along with him as they stepped into the party hall. They were called to the center of the dance floor for their first dance as a wedded couple. Reaper turned to Geno, who merely shrugged as they headed toward the center.   
“Should I get rid of these now?” Geno inquired, raising the bouquet high above his head to show off his intention.   
Without a moment to spare, multiple women’s hands had flown up as an effort to prepare for the toss. Geno lobbed it over his head carelessly, hearing the several shouts as the guests toppled over one another in attempts to grab it, but shrugged it off as he held onto Reaper’s hand tightly. Reaper went from watching the crowd with an amused smile on his face to a flustered mess staring at their intertwined hands.   
“If we’re married, might as well act like it.” Geno reasoned, pulling him closer and resting his arms around his neck   
“I-I don’t think-” Geno noticed his hesitation and laughed quietly, taking his hands in his own once again.   
“You’ve never slow danced, have you?” Reaper shook his head slowly, succumbing to his teasing laughter, and blushed heavily when he felt Geno place his hands over either side of his hips. “Just kinda sway left and right, throw in a spin here and there, then dip. It’s not hard.” He instructed quietly, his arms returning to where they were positioned originally. Reaper did as told, finding a rhythm to follow as the calming music played over the speakers. “You’re doing pretty good for a first timer.” He praised, Reaper chuckling as he brushed that compliment aside.   
“That means I’m doing pretty shit.” Geno laughed and shook his head.   
“I’m serious. You’re doing really well. You sure you haven’t done this before?” Reaper chose this time to twirl Geno around once, mesmerized by his dress flaring out at he completed the motion effortlessly and return to clinging onto him in a matter of seconds.   
“Never had someone to hold this close either, so yes. I’m sure I haven’t.”   
“You always keep to yourself?” Reaper gave a mockingly stern nod to earn more of his precious laughs. “Good luck to whoever your partner’s gonna be.”   
“Telling yourself good luck isn’t helpful, you know?” Another string of laughs left the smaller as managed to stay in sync with him, a soft yawn leaving him before he rested his head against his chest.   
“Tired?” Reaper mumbled, Geno giving a slow nod as he stayed pressed against him. “Fresh did put me through a lot this morning.”  
“Don’t get me started. The amount of appointments I had to go through with Error was annoying as all hell.” He grumbled, Reaper letting out a quiet chuckle as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. “At least it’s over now.”   
“Until your next wedding.”   
“You better be there.” Reaper laughed at his request, Geno raising his head off his chest to send a mock glare his way. “What’s so funny about that?”   
“Technically speaking, I would’ve been dead for quite some time by then.”   
“The doctors miraculously revived you after so long.” Geno reasoned, hearing him snicker at his logic. “It happens all the time and I need a best man.”   
“You sure you wouldn’t be in a dress even then? I don’t wanna end up being a bridesmaid.” Geno heard the music come to an end and shoved him aside playfully, their laughter being swallowed by the roar of cheers by the guests before most headed onto the dance floor to waste the night away. Geno held onto Reaper, dragging him out of the crowd and headed for the exit.   
“Leaving already?” Geno nodded in response to Reaper’s question.  
“Not much for parties. I’m more of a hit the town kinda guy.” Reaper let out a small hum as he followed the smaller out the building.   
The pair stepped into the cool night once more, the town lit up with neon lights to light their path. “Don’t wanna tell your family you’re leaving?” Reaper inquires amusingly, Geno chuckling as he shook his head.   
“Why would I do that?”   
“It’s kinda what got you stuck with me in the first place, isn’t it?” He turned to face him and shrugged, leading him down the streets he grew up on.   
“If they see I’m missing, they’ll know where to find me.” Reaper was a bit skeptical about his answer, chalking it up to their destination being one Geno visits frequently.   
“You sure about that?” Geno shot a quick glance over to him, a teasing smile playing at his mouth as he gave another nod.   
“One hundred percent positive.”


	7. Might as well play the part

The after party lasted a while, Geno and Reaper taking it upon themselves to head over to a park that Geno was very fond of somewhere in heart of the city. It wasn’t as crowded as Reaper was used to, but greatly appreciated the calming atmosphere.  
“So, this ‘family heart disease’.” Geno’s light hearted teasing earned him a small laugh and a shrug.   
“You have any other way to kill me off without actually doing so?” He inquired, Geno making a circle around his neck and pointed up in response. “Guess I get to see my brother tonight.” Geno’s eyelights widened as he pushed him, a small laugh leaving him as he headed over to the swings.   
He brushed the mulch off the seat and sat down, gesturing to the swing set beside him so that Reaper could join him in his childish endeavors. He gave into his youthful ways and stole the one on his right side, kicking his feet back just a bit to get a slow momentum going.   
“We’re taking off tomorrow afternoon.” Reaper reminded, Geno letting out a soft hum as his hands fell to his side.  
“I thought you said morning two days ago?”   
“I thought you said you’d murder me two days ago?” He retorted, Geno giving a small shrug as he looked up to the stars.   
“I still can. Just say the word. I’ll do it and take your train ticket.” Reaper let out a mocked gasp, his hand flying to his chest dramatically as Geno snickered.   
“Not my train ticket! Anything but that! My identity? Fine. My bank information? Okay. My social security? Fine by me. But don’t you dare touch my fuckin’ train ticket.” That little spontaneous skit earn him more of his wonderful laughter, Reaper bowing jokingly. “I’ll be here until 2:30 tomorrow.”   
“At least you’re funny.” Geno mused, Reaper’s interest piqued at his sudden confession.   
“Nothing about my charming good looks?” His hand moved back his skull, as if he had hair to be dragging his fingers through and shot a wink his way once his hand rested on the back of his neck. Geno’s laughter never seemed to end, and he continued. “My smart quick thinking? My, what’d your brother call it, radtastic personality, I think?”   
“You’re so damn cringy that it’s golden.” Geno gasped, his laughter slowly becoming soft giggles before it became completely nonexistent. “But sure, humor plus all those irrelevant and false traits.”   
“Was the actual Classic different?” Geno spared him a skeptical side glance.   
“How’d you guess? Like actually describe your thought process.”His sarcastic remark going over the other’s head and earned him a legitimate response.   
“You said at least before I went off on that pretty dumb tangent. I sort of assumed that he didn’t have the sense of humor you find amusing.”   
“Way to go, Sherlock. That must’ve been a tough one to crack.” Reaper’s deadpan expression gave Geno quite the laugh, rolling his eyelight in response to that. “Make some more. Let’s see how far you can get on just assumptions.”  
“Bet. What do I get if I get them all right?”   
“My love.” Geno said in a swooning voice, a hearty laugh leaving the author once that offer processed.   
“Like something I actually want. Not that nasty shit.” Geno let out a mocked gasp, clutching his chest as if his soul throbbed in pain to what he had said.   
“I am offended. I’m willing to give you my heart and you say you don’t want it?” Reaper snickered and shook his head, Geno letting out a joking huff as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Apologize and then I’ll think about a new reward.”   
“Oh please. If this gets you to stop talking, then, by all means, stay mad.” Geno stifled his laugh when he heard him say that, Reaper watching as his act faltered. “Seriously, what do I get if I’m right?”   
“Whatever you want. It can’t be expensive as fuck though.” Reaper gave a small nod and thought about Geno’s ex-fiancé.   
“Well, for starters, you both aren’t together anymore, or at least that is my understanding.” Geno nodded, a soft shrug accompanying that gesture as he remembered not seeing the other for a while to confirm with him, and urged him to continue, “and neither had a common ground on humor.” Another nod had him continued us train of thought. “Actually, I might need a bit more information. Was there anything you both had in common?”   
“Interest in astronomy.” He answered plainly.  
“Anything else?” Reaper saw his facial expression change into one of more focus. “That’s a no.”   
“No. No there has to be something, hold on.” He took another few moments to come up with something that they had shared beside their piqued interest in the stars above. Reaper waited patiently, kicking the ground so that he could swing forward and back a few feet, keeping his pace slow in case Geno came up with something. “There’s no way that that’s it. How could there be nothing? How’d we even get together in the first place?” He pondered on his new question, Reaper clearing his throat to obtain his attention once again.   
“Might I offer a possibility?” Geno nodded and Reaper stopped swinging. “If you know can barely find any common ground after four years of being together, it means you two must’ve gotten together through friends if that’s the case. Taking the fact that your relationship was secret into consideration, that could play a huge part in why you don’t know much about him. That much true?” Geno gave a slow nod as he thought more about what he had said. It was a blind date they first went on when they had met and the rest were whenever Classic would beg him to ditch work. “Does he normally talk about his needs over yours, especially when it came to advances in your relationship?” Yet another nod followed his new assumption and Reaper continued with his deduction. “The shift from dating to engagement was his idea?” Geno might as well impersonate a bobble head with how much nodding he had to do. “So was the runaway to Miami scheme?” Finally, Geno shook his head.   
“That part was me.”   
“You came up with that plan on your own?” Reaper clarifies his question, Geno hesitantly shaking his head. “You came up with the destination then?” Geno nodded to that, Reaper letting out a soft ‘ah’ to his confession. “He’s a manipulative asshole.”   
“Hey, that’s a little uncalled for. He did me wrong, sure, but-”  
“Geno. Think for a minute. Close your eyes, block out your emotions, and actually think.” Geno gave a small nod and did as told, trying to quiet down his emotions and really focus. “Now think back to the time you spent with him.” That brought up memories of the few dates they went on, those all being on big days like birthdays and anniversaries. “Tell me, how would they start?”   
“I would meet him somewhere, we’d talk, eat, then leave.” Geno went to open his sockets, but Reaper covered them with his hand, Geno about to protest but was beat to it.   
“Talk about what?”   
“How our day went, explain myself if I was late.” Geno said the last one in a quieter voice, Reaper still managing to pick up on what he had said.   
“He would ask how your day went?” He probed and watched Geno shake his head, removing his hands from his face and sitting back down on his respective swing. “You’d have to bring it up yourself, huh?”   
“You probably think it’s all bad stuff, but he really does means well.” Reaper scoffed, rolling his eyelight at that comment, earning him an off guard shove that had him toppling onto the mulch grounds.   
“What the hell?” He grumbled, standing up and brushing the dirt off his clean dress pants.   
“That’s what you get for shit talking him.”   
“You were doing it too!” He pointed out, his focus more on the now dirty pants than his upset friend.   
“It’s different when I do it.” Being his only defense to his argument.   
“So you still like him?” He inquired, Geno sparing him a quick glance and rolling his eyelight. Reaper took note of his lack of response, close to nagging at him for it if it hadn’t been interrupted by the sound of footsteps heading their way.  
“We knew we’d find you two here.” Geno let out a quiet chuckle when he heard his mother point that out.  
“What time is it?” Reaper asked, standing beside Geno’s swing.   
“It's almost 3 in the morning, and you two have a train to catch tomorrow afternoon.” Reaper agreed with his mother-in-law, trying hard to adjust to the new title he was expected to give to her, and held out a hand for Geno to hold.   
Geno shot a quick glare as he took hold of it, the harsh creaks of the swing destroying the thickening silence, and followed Geno’s mom and brothers back to the car. Both best men’s suits ruffled as if they had been partying the whole night away, the faint smell of alcohol following both as they got into the car.   
“Guess what I got you as a gift Geno.” He looked to his mother, the momentary confusion wiping away when he saw the motorcycle parked behind their car. “No way!” Geno dropped Reaper’s hand and ran to it instantaneously. “Now I have to get my motorcycle license.”   
“You don’t have one?” Geno looked up from the bike to Reaper’s surprisingly smug face as he displayed his license. “Guess I’m driving this bad boy home, move over Gen.” He approached the bike, about to get on when Geno shielded the seat.   
“Hell no! This is my gift! “ He screeched, sticking his tongue out when he saw him laugh at the crack in his voice.  
“Our gift. We’re married now, hon.” That comment earned him a few laughs from his new brother-in-laws as they rolled the windows up. “Besides, we had a deal.” He murmured quiet enough just for Geno to hear.   
“But I've always wanted one.” he whined, running his hand over the glossy white finish. It was a really nice bike, and he really didn’t want to give something this good up.   
“I was going to let you bring it home, but I guess it’s safer for Reaper to drive it back while you ride-”   
“On second thought, I might as well call shotgun.” Geno interrupted, heading to their car, but stopped when he heard the locks click. “Mom~” A prolonged groan left him as he tugged uselessly at the handle on the passenger side.   
“Ride’s full.” She stated simply, climbing into the driver’s seat. Geno looked into the car and found another person taking up the passenger seat. “See you both back at the house.”   
The car drove off, Geno left to just watch as got farther and farther away from him. Reaper had no problem getting on the bike, looking over at Geno expectantly.   
“I’m not getting on that thing with you.”   
“Well I’m not going to leave my precious wife out here all by himself.” Geno scoffed, rolling his eyelight.   
“Fuck off. It’s still my bike.”   
“We had a deal.”   
“Yeah we did, but I said nothing expensive.” He reminded Reaper of their terms and Reaper gave a shrug as he drummed his fingers against the handles.   
“It’s not expensive if it’s a gift.”   
“Reaper, please.” He whined, the other rolling his eyelight as he gave into his begging.   
“Fine. I’ll find my reward in something else.” He noticed his mood perk up in an instant, holding back the glare he was prepared to send him, and held a hand out to help him on.   
Geno took it and hopped onto the bike, fixing his dress so that it wouldn’t cause Reaper any problems in driving, and the pair took off. The cool night air brushed past them, Geno holding onto Reaper’s midsection tight while he shot glances left and right. They weren’t too far from their home, two more stoplights and they’d be turning into their neighborhood. Geno thought back to how he treated him at the park, his thoughts stuck on how wrong he did him for highlighting a few key truths. The bike started to slow down, Reaper planting his feet firmly on the ground as he waited for the light to turn green.  
“Hey Reap?” A quiet hum followed shortly after, Geno drawing intricate patterns into his shoulder blade as he thought of a way to apologize.   
“What’d I do now?” Geno let out a quiet giggle at his exasperated voice, shaking his head lightly to focus on apologizing and not teasing the situation further. A series of incoherent mumbles followed after his question, Reaper shooting a glance behind him to find Geno’s face tucked into his scarf. “What?” Geno’s eyelight shot up and noted that Reaper’s focus was now solely on him before looking away.   
The light turned green and the two took off, Reaper occasionally revving the engine to hear the roar echo through the quiet streets.   
“Sorry for ruining your suit and getting mad.” Geno muttered, hoping his words had drowned in the sounds of the powerful engine.   
“ ‘s okay.” Geno felt his hand rest atop of his, a soft squeeze assuring the smaller that everything was patched up between the two, and watched as they pulled into the driveway.   
“I dunno about you.” Geno yawned, sliding off the seat and stretching lightly. “I’m going to bed.”   
“Yeah, I’m pretty exhausted too.” Reaper pulled the keys out, placing the kickstand in place before following Geno inside.   
The door was left unlocked, the two quietly making their way inside to avoid waking anyone who’s asleep. Geno removed the heels off his feet and slowly trekked through is home, heading straight into his room. He left the door open behind him, thinking that Reaper would’ve followed him in, but heard the faint squeaks of the couch. He removed the veil that was still clipped on and headed into the living room to find him taking up one of the couches, his shoes kicked off and set beside his phone.   
“What are you doing?” Reaper opened a socket and looked in his direction, shutting his socket once again.   
“Going to sleep.” He answered simply, finding it no time to aggravate him with his typical sarcasm.   
“Out here?” Reaper gave a firm nod and crossed his arms over his chest in attempts to get comfortable.   
“Would you rather have me in your bed?~”He turned onto his side, looking up to find Geno focused on him.   
“Believe me, I’d rather have you out here. I just don’t want them to think more highly of you.” Reaper let out a soft chuckle at that reasoning. “What? They’re gonna find some way to make you look like a saint in this situation.” Reaper bit back his laugh at his remark. “You know it’s true.”   
“So you’d rather have me look like a cultured-” Geno finished that sentence for him before he could say anything to praise himself.   
“An uncultured shithead? Yes.”   
“You know something, Geno?” Reaper sat up, slowly getting off the couch to avoid making any more loud noises. “I can’t tell if you like me or hate me.”   
“I definitely don’t like you.” He clarified, now his arms crossed over his chest.   
“Well, you don’t hate me either.” Geno opened his mouth to give a decent rebuttal, but Reaper beat him to it. “You did say that you wanted me to attend your next wedding, basically be your best man, when we were dancing.”   
“Don’t read inbetween the lines. I was caught up in the moment when I said that.” Geno defended, Reaper rolling his eyelight.   
“Means you must’ve meant it to some extent if you even thought of it.” Geno let out a grunt of frustration, grabbing hold of his hand, and dragged him toward his room. “And here we are. The stubborn silence you always give me when you know I’m right.” Geno said nothing to fight him on this, shoving him onto the bed. “No need to push. I would gladly get into bed with you~” Gene remained silent, crawling under the duvet himself, and turned so his back faced him.   
“Just go the fuck to sleep so we can leave and start that heart failure plan.” A look of satisfaction washed over Reaper’s face when he heard him speak, the momentary panic in his mind resolving itself as he tossed the blanket over himself.   
He wasn’t sure if Geno had fallen asleep, calling his name in a quiet hiss to make sure, but watched him turn over and face him in response. His breathing evened out, Reaper figuring now was the best to time to pass out as well.   
‘Just a few more weeks of this. Just a few more weeks of this.’ That reoccurring thought lulled the author to sleep.


	8. Time to head out

Geno flinched at the sudden light in his room, unknowingly burying himself into the warmth beside him so that he could stay in the sleep state. He felt an arm lay over his side and a head rest atop his head, those small gestures causing him to stir lightly.   
"Wake up! Our train leaves in an hour!" Geno's sockets widened at the sudden volume, his head striking Reaper's harshly as he jolted up.   
"What do you mean 'our train'?!" Geno ignoring the sudden pain and Reaper's low groan, turning to find him rubbing the injured portion in hopes of dulling the pain.   
"Momster said we can come too since he's gonna be gone on a business trip and you'll be all alone. We get to hang out with you in Miami!" Fresh revealing his packed suitcase with a smile on his face. Bewilderment struck the smaller's face as he looked from Fresh to Error as if in search for confirmation.   
"Besides, we're not gonna see you for a while, might as well go drop you off and see the sights before we gotta come back to this quiet place." Geno struck the center of his face with the palm of his hand, the sound drowned out by his groaning.   
"How about in a few weeks? That way Reaper'll be back and we all hang out together?" Geno bargained in hopes of not having to play his role right off the bat, the two shaking their heads as they presented their train tickets.   
"Already got it booked and payed for. No turning back. Now come on!" Fresh left the room, the sound of the suitcase rolling away from the room and Error closing the door behind them.   
"This is all your damn fault." Geno gave Reaper a hard shove while getting out of bed, putting in the weak effort to sort out the disheveled dress he mistakingly wore to sleep.   
"How the fuck- I didn't tell them to tag along, now did I?" The author softly rubbed his minorly injured arm and slid out of bed, patting out the folds of his suit.   
"Why didn't you set an alarm? We could've been gone before they could have the chance to book their tickets." Reaper looked up from his clothes and to him in askance. He had hoped that his complaint was somewhat of a joke, but found nothing of the sort in his expression.   
"Me? Why didn't you? I don't know your brothers for shit. If you knew how spontaneous they are, why didn't you set an alarm?" Geno pinched his nasal bone in frustration and looked to him, watching him for any signs of this being another one of his tricks to piss him off. "Well?"  
"Stars, you're an even bigger idiot than he was. Did you really not see how they planned a whole ass wedding in a day and a half? Did that not scream 'unpredictable' to you?"   
"But buying a ticket last minute to board a train leaving in three hours?! How was I supposed to expect something insane like that?!" Geno rolled his eyelight to his retort, acknowledging his argument as a valid point, but ignoring it for the sake of putting their petty bickering to rest. He removed the long white gloves and set them on his bed, reaching back in hopes of grabbing the zipper that held his dress together. He shifted his arm, attempting to go from beneath, but found it a bit higher than the ends of his fingertips. His eyelight vanished at the sound of Reaper stifling a laugh, turning back to face him with voided sockets only to watch him lose his control. "Need some help there?" The sarcasm in his voice earned him a silent glare, his laughter dying down shortly after as he motioned for him to turn around. That small gesture had no effect on him and Reaper scoffing in annoyance as he approached his side. "Come here, you big baby." He spun him around with a bit of force and unzipped his dress before turning back and focusing on redressing into a more casual attire.   
"You're just gonna change here?" Reaper shot him a questioning look, hoping that he was merely joshing him at this point, but let out a heavy sigh when he saw nothing of the sort expressed.   
"A. We're both guys, and B. We have no damn genitals!" He hissed, Geno crossing his arms over his chest and ducking his head low when he heard him speak so calmly. "The worst thing I'd see would probably be your pelvis, and, trust me, I have no intentions of looking at what I already have." Reaper turned around in time to miss another one of Geno's stern glares, the other retiring from that quicker than last time and returned his attention to the task at hand.   
The pristine white dress brushed down his shoulders, softly cascading to the ground to form a ruffled pile around his ankles. His face lit up a bright red as he came face to face with the lingerie his brother forced him to wear underneath, quickly throwing on a white hoodie and a pair of black sweats to cover himself before Reaper could turn around. He plucked the dress off the ground, tossing it onto his bed carelessly and watched as Reaper folded his suit up.   
"I'll meet you outside." Geno kept his focus on the dress in his hands when Reaper left the room, Geno's sockets drawing shut as he tried to calm his thoughts down. Those small thoughts started after the wedding ceremony and only got stronger the longer he spent time with him.   
'You can't keep this charade going for long. It's only a matter of-' The smaller let out a groan and tossed the dress to the other side of the bed. 'No, no, no! Shut up! It's not going to happen. Stay focused.'   
Geno packed a few more of his belongings into a suitcase, clearing out his favorite articles of clothing, and slid the closet door shut. He walked out his room to find his brothers talking with Reaper, genuine smiles on their faces as they laughed to whatever he told them.   
'There's no way I can't play my part damn well..' That thought was repeated again and again as he walked over to him with his suitcase dragging behind him, giving him the confidence he needed to do what he needed to do.   
"Sorry I took so long." He grabbed hold of his hand and yanked him down for a quick kiss, pulling away with a sly smile when he heard his brothers gag mockingly. "Oh shut up, Error. I don't say shit when I see you and Ink." Fresh tried to hold back his laughter, his glasses not really helping his case considering the message it displayed.   
"Wait. Ink?" Reaper couldn't believe the name he heard, looking to Error to find him blushing a soft tone of yellow.   
'So much for trying to keep it together.' He didn't give that thought too much attention, seeing that he had bigger matters in his hands.   
"That Uber isn't going to wait forever!" Fresh was the first to break away from the four, running out the front door with his and Geno's luggage trailing behind him.   
"H-hE's R-RigHt, f-f-foR o-OncE." A quick cough from Error cleared up his pronunciations, offering to take Reaper's small bag of possessions out to the car. Once he was out of hearing range, he pulled his hand out of Geno's, glaring at the smaller while he appeared to be unphased by his sudden course of action.   
"What was that kiss for?"   
"Playing the part, which you are going to have to get used to considering they are wanting to stay with us when we get there." Geno chuckled when he saw a soft tone of blue dust his cheekbones. "What's the matter? Mister 'Here's the Plan' can't play along?"   
"Oh, I can play along~" With one quick move, he swept him off his feet, Geno letting out a quiet yelp as he clung to Reaper. "Just don't get too attached, sweetheart~" he purred quietly as he carried him out the the car, Error and Fresh ushering them to hurry up.   
"In your fucking dreams, idiot." Geno gritted his teeth when delivering that line, hoping the action would stop the flow of red from flooding his cheekbones, but was proven wrong when he heard his brother coo at the sight, Fresh pulling out his phone to snap a picture.   
"Didn't take you as the bottom type." Geno could've been mistaken for a cherry when he heard him say that, punching his youngest brother hard before turning back to Reaper, wanting to witness his reaction to his next few words, knowing that it couldn't be anything but good.   
"With him in bed, I'll take bottom anytime~" he trailed his hand up his arm slowly, purring the line as he watched the blue flood his face in triumph.   
'This is going to be fun.' Geno figured any sexual implications would award him that reaction.   
"W-W-WoAh, w-W-wOaH, W-W-WOAH! f-f-FuCKinG t-t-TMI!" Error spazzed out, Fresh laughing at both Geno's confession and Error's reaction.   
Geno laughed alongside Fresh with the added reason of seeing Reaper get so flustered, and curled into his side, holding his hand to show off the gold wedding band that adorned his finger. He returned the gentle grip on Geno's hand to show off the same gold ring resting on his finger, raising his hand to press a kiss to the back of it before switching his attention the the small town passing by.   
A thought struck him when watching a motorcyclist pass by. He didn't have a car, never finding a logical reason behind investing in one since he lived alone and a motorcycle did the same job at a much cheaper cost. He had no way to take them home and the cabbies weren't the most trustworthy in his hometown. His phone was dead at the moment, planning on charging it once they board the train to send a quick text to Dream about borrowing his car. He was sure that he didn't mind when he explained himself, but that's where his problem lies. How could he explain this to Dream without saying a single word about this being some elaborate game of pretend and still sound sane afterwards?  
'This is going to be a bitch to explain.' He let out a soft huff and leaned against the window, praying this would all be over in the two week plan they had settled on.


	9. Was that convincing enough?

Reaper gathered their belongings, Fresh and Error running up ahead with their tickets to get them checked in and boarded before the train has a chance to take off. 

"So you're bottom, confirmed?" Reaper teased as he grabbed hold of his bag, reaching back into the trunk to grab Geno's suitcase. 

"That isn't an open invitation to try anything idiot." He growled, crossing his arms as he watched him unload Error and Fresh's things as well. 

"You made it an open invitation, sweetheart." He spared Geno a glance and found him blushing. "Not so fun being teased, huh hun?" Geno chose to remain silent, figuring he wouldn't be able to poke fun at him if he didn't say anything, but was proven wrong as he continued to talk to him. "Uh oh. My beautiful little wife is mad at me~" 

"Shut the fuck up and give me the damn tickets. I'll go get us boarded." He assumed getting as far away from him would save him from their one-sided conversation, but that attempt only served as the complete opposite, being something that he could make fun of him for. At least that's what his laughter told him. "Now what?" He groaned, borderline whining, as he waited to hear him poke fun at him once more. 

"Fresh already took them from me." The smaller screwed his sockets shut as he mentally prepared himself for the playful ridicule Reaper would put him through. "I wonder where that pretty little head of yours was whenever that exchange took place~" 

Geno rolled his eyelight at the implication, shaking his head as he flipped him off. "In your fuckin' dreams, bitch. I was more worried about how this week is going to pan out. You told them you were a bum that crashes at a friend's place. What are they gonna say if they see your actual place?" The scarfed skeleton shot him a look of concern when he saw him shrug after slamming the trunk shut. "What the hell do you mean by that?!" He hissed quietly, Reaper pulling out his wallet to tip the driver. 

"Aw, then I suppose you made my dreams come true if you were in them." Geno's stern gaze had him laughing, waving his hand as if it would nullify the flirty line he delivered. "When the time comes, I'll see." Reaper grabbed hold of their luggage and gently cupped Geno's cheek, laughing as his hand was harshly slapped away. "Just be a good wife and play your part." 

"I'm going to make you regret saying those words to me." He growled close to crossing his arms across his chest when Reaper attempted to take hold of it once more. "Don't touch me, you-"

"What's wrong, love? Shy about holding your husband's hand?" He teased, moving in close as if coming in to press a light kiss on his cheek, but shifted to the side of his head. "Your brothers are right there. So, unless you're ready to let this plan slip and come clean, which again doesn't sound like a bad idea at all-" 

"Just shut the hell up and play your damn part." Geno let out a heavy sigh as he accepted this week of torture, and forced himself to remain calm as Reaper delivered the small note of affection to his cheek. The two headed inside the terminal and caught up to the smaller's brothers. "Got us checked in?" 

"Don't worry broski. Me and Error bro just got to the desk." He flashed the tickets, revealing the four in a fanned fashion. "Ay yo, here's our rad tickets to Miami." The Ticketmaster said nothing on the strange lingo, his reaction clearly expressing all that needed to be said about it, and handed it back to them after scanning all four with a genuine wish to enjoy their travels. 

"So, is Miami really as good as they say it is?" Error asked as they made it to their train, extending a hand to grab the bags he and Fresh brought along. 

"It's alright. Beaches are real nice though and sometimes they'll have carnivals and such setup, but, other than that, it's just a plain old city with too many people." 

"Are you going to give us a tour of the city, Reap?" Geno asked, hugging his arm as he followed him towards the train they're supposed to board. 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I, love? In fact," he tilted his head up to meet his gaze, pressing a small chaste kiss to his forehead to see his face glowed dimly with his signature red hue, "I'll buy you everything your sweet soul desires." 

"E-Everything?" He stammered as he jumped ahead and worried about how much money he was willing to throw for the sake of their lies. 

"Everything, sweetheart. What's mine is yours." He guided the three to their train and climbed in, finding their seats across the aisle from one another. "Don't worry about the price tag. If it means I can see your sweet smile, I'm more than willing to buy it." 

Hearing him compliment what he was sure was the worst part about him sent his soul aflutter and his mind to shut down. Anytime he'd genuinely smile, the eyepatch that covered his cracked eye would shift up to reveal how scarred his skull was. Not even Classic liked seeing that, recalling a time where he had blatantly pointed that out. He said it was so that Geno didn't have to be reminded of the accident that caused it, but, recalling what Reaper said about Classic and their relationship, he had to think it over, contemplating whether it was another one of Classic's cunning lies or if his words were genuine. Were Reaper's words genuine? Did he actually like his smile or was this another tactic to show off how real their relationship was? That was a question he was going to pose once they were a good distance away from the pair. 

"Aw, you think my smile's sweet, how cute~" He cooed playfully, chuckling when he saw his attention on him once more.

"Why wouldn't I?" Geno froze. That definitely wasn't the answer he was expecting, even more so when he felt him cradle his half his face and gently brush his thumb over his eyepatch, his loving gaze proving that he was unfazed by the sight of those cracks that branched from his injured socket. "You just look so happy and stress-free when you smile. That's all I could ever want for you, Gen." 

"I don't know if I should find this conversation cute and wholesome or just straight up revolting." Error deadpanned, Fresh laughing at his brother's mixed feelings. 

"Chillax bruh. Gen Gen's with our radtastic bro-in-law and we totally tagged ourselves along on this fresh trip, so-"

"I'm only here to make sure he treats Geno right." Fresh opened his mouth to raise the argument of how long the pair had been together, but Error had beat his younger brother to it. "Before you open that freakshow of a mouth, I don't care that they were together for four years now. I don't know how he is and I'm not leaving until I know." 

"And here I thought it was so you could spend some quality time with your brother-in-law. I've got to say Error, I'm hurt." Geno had to force back his laugh when he saw the face his brother made in response to that. If Reaper hadn’t gotten hurt before, he definitely was going to be if the smaller chose to sit back and watch. 

"Is that an invitation, Reaper?" He growled. Reaper turned to look at Geno, hoping he'd be able to appease his younger brother's sudden frustration. 

‘Is he really that easy to piss off? If he had a low tolerance for anything, why wasn’t I warned and why did he even want to tag along in the first place?’ Reaper panicked. His expression must’ve given away what he was thinking, especially since Geno decided then to speak up. 

"It is, Error." Reaper paled, as much as a skeleton could, at the sound of the smaller dooming him to a beating that might just put him in the grave. 

"H-Hey, both of you," he looked to his supposed husband to find him on the brink of laughter and then to his clearly enraged brother-in-law, "stop... p-please?" He added nervously with high hopes that maybe something as trivial as manners would save him. 

The taller’s expression shifted from fear to confusion when he found that his tactic had worked. Error had dropped his harsh gaze at a moment's notice and laughed, Geno losing it not even a second later. It didn't take Reaper more than a minute to find a connection between the two laughing, rolling his eyelights in annoyance as he waited for the two to quiet down. 

"So much for having my back." He grumbled lowly, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought about Geno unleashing Error on him like a wild dog. 

"When you told me he was scared of me, I didn't think it would be that easy." Error laughed, Geno snickering as he leaned against the clearly upset taller. 

"Aw, come on Reaps. It was just a joke. It won't happen again." Geno laughed, playfully pinching his cheekbone and giggling when he had taken hold of it before he got the chance to pull away. 

"Won't happen again, huh?" Reaper reiterated, Geno nodding along. "Prove it then~" He growled lowly, a subtle smirk on his face when he saw the other's face dust a soft red hue. "Can't do it, huh?~" The smaller gave a small pout, furrowing his bone brow as if trying to focus on what he could do to get him out of this compromising situation, his expression making the taller chuckle deeply. 

Geno moved swiftly, twisting his arm to grab hold of the taller's wrist, a smug smile on his face as his free hand grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him close, their faces mere centimeters apart. "He didn't beat the shit out of you yet, now has he?" Reaper heard the two members of the audience snicker, mimicking the smirk his husband has and pulled his hand out of his surprisingly weak grasp. 

"You're right, he hasn't~" He cooed as he cupped his face, pressing a quick peck to his 'lips' to catch his face erupting a bright red. "And it's because you love me, isn't it?" 

"N-No. I don't." Geno stammered. 

‘What‘d you stutter for? For four years straight, you thought Classic was the one for ya only to find that everything he's ever told him had been easily picked apart by someone who only caught a glimpse of the relationship.’ 

His uncertainty of staying with Classic and making sure this plan of theirs goes smoothly so he could return home within a few weeks at most had stressed the smaller. "I don't love you." He said, this simple words serving as something to keep himself grounded to whatever he’d say in retaliation. 

"The ring says otherwise, sweetheart." That reminder helped him, suppressing the inkling of love that sparked at the sound of those words. It wasn’t much help for the next trick the taller had up his sleeves. He peppered small kisses to the palm of his hand, working his way to the ring to place the last note of affection of the cherished jewelry. 

Though the overwhelming amount of affection and attention was heavenly, he had to stand by his words, the will to go home and live as he did much stronger than that of wanting to stay here with him. "I-I hate you." He was going to find his chance to make the other just as embarrassed as he was back in the car. 

"Love you too, sweetheart." He hummed quietly, leaning back into the seat with a content smile on his face. 

"Geno, how do you put up with this guy?" Geno almost forgot that his brothers haad joined them on their return trip. He turned to face Error, a small smile on his face as he looked to Reaper. 

"I don't 'put up' with anything." Instead of leaning against the window, he leaned onto Reaper, forcing his arm to wrap around him and hold him close. "He puts up with me~" The truth was sprinkled in there somewhere. He hadn't done anything but try to take his own life, and now here he was taking advantage of Reper's kindness just so he could be reunited with his fiance to figure out what happened that night and whether or not he was going to try to make up for his mistakes to not. 

"I don't put up with you, Gen. I love you." He gave him a quick kiss to the top of his skull, leaning against it as he held him closely. "There's a pretty big difference." Classic or not, hearing those words made his soul thrum happily and filled his chest with sudden warmth, surprising Geno with this new sensation. 

'How is it that after spending years with Classic, I'm feeling something like this for the first time?’ He thought, making a note to mention this to Reaper whenever they get a moment to themselves to ease up on the compliments with a gentle reminder that this is all an act for his brothers. "You flatter me too much." Geno chuckled quietly, forgetting that the man holding him wasn't Classic and nuzzled into his hold.

"You've got too much to compliment. Is that really my fault?~" He purred, shutting his sockets and relaxing against the smaller. "How was that?" he added quietly, Geno let out a breathy chuckle and nodded. 

"That was pretty good. You almost had me convinced. Think I was good enough?" Reaper snickered and nodded. 

"Damn, really? Guess my dating game is stronger than we expected." Geno snickered as he nodded. "You're definitely on the right track. I was thinking if you end things with him, I might just wife you up myself.” Geno laughed at his remark, playfully driving his elbow into his side. 

“Like hell I’d let you.” A soft laugh leaving Reaper as he marveled at the commitment the smaller had for his fiancé. 

“It’s your funeral.” He scoffed, snuggling closer with the idea of sleeping throughout the entirety of the trip. “Any chances of them going back home earlier if we keep acting this lovey around each other?" 

"Keep holding me close and kissing me the way you do, I guarantee they'll be gone by the third day." The smaller assured with confidence, knowing exactly where Error drew the line.

"You're lucky that you're a good kisser, otherwise I would've drawn the line through his plan a while back." Reaper teased, Geno giggling quietly as he gently nudged him with his elbow. 

"Well, the prospect of us pulling this off makes your kisses tolerable." 

"Ouch, love. You just have to hit me where it hurts." 

"Want me to kiss it better then?~" Reaper laughed at his offer and gave a small nod, Geno leaning back and pulling him into a brief kiss, a soft hum leaving him before he returned to snuggling into the taller's comforting hold, remaining there until the train pulled into their destination.


	10. Very convincing

The train finally came to a stop. Geno came to when he felt his body jerk forward slightly at the pause. He would've gotten up immediately had Reaper not fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder and his arm around his waist loosely. He cursed inwardly at the sight, annoyed with the second thoughts he was having when going to wake him up. He spared a glance at his brothers and found that they had fallen asleep throughout the duration of the trip, now forcing himself to get up now before they miss their stop.   
“Reap.” He whispered quickly, nudging him gently with his shoulder, and watched as his sockets slowly opened up. Instead of the annoyed frown, he expected to greet him, a lazy smile lit up the other’s face as he moved in and pressed a small kiss on his cheek.   
“I think I’m actually falling for ya.”   
Geno rolled his eye at the remark, certain that he was pulling his leg and sent a weak punch to his shoulder, “morning to you too. We’re here.”   
“I fell asleep?” He yawned a bit as he proceeded to wake up, stretching as Geno got to his feet.   
“You’re telling me that you’ve never fallen asleep on these trips? Don’t you practically live on the train?” He teased playfully as he headed over to where his brothers were seated, carefully waking them while Reaper grabbed their luggage.   
“I do, but I don’t fall asleep. Knowing me, I would end up on the other side of the country.” Geno chuckled as his brothers woke up, taking their bags from Reaper’s hands, “Gen, I can take-”  
“There’s no way I’m letting them make my hubby do their work. Besides,” the scarfed skeleton cupped his cheek with a playful smile on his face, “your soul’s supposed to be weak, remember?” the roll of the taller’s eyes sparked a smug grin on Geno’s own. “You know I’m right.” He boasted lightly as he turned to his brothers and gently shoved their bags into their hands, not really waiting to see if their exhaustion allowed them to have such a firm grasp on the luggage as his focus immediately went to grab his bag before the taller could. Reaper bit back a laugh as he watched the two bags be forced into their hands and slipping through their tired grasps, moving to grab the bag Geno brought along only to find that the other had already taken hold of it, taunting him playfully as if the smaller had some sort of intuition, before stepping off the train.   
“Now hold up a second there,” the taller laughed as he ran out after him once his backpack was over his shoulders, grabbing hold of the smaller’s shoulder and effectively stilling him. He didn’t miss the grip on the suitcase handle tightening at the sudden sensation and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him flush against his body in an attempt to distract him. Geno’s hand came up to his chest and pushed him back in an attempt to keep some distance between them. “I am your hubby now, so I can most definitely take your bag.”   
“And what if I don’t want you to-” Geno went to mock the taller but found he no longer had any sort of grip on the handle.   
“Don’t have to~” the smirk residing on Reaper’s face invoked a small frown on his own as his grip on the smaller loosened, feeling it grow as he watched the skeleton start heading out of the train station. “Hold up. That wasn’t fair at all.”   
“How so?” Reaper mused playfully, looking back to make sure both Error and Fresh were following shortly behind them. Resting assured that the two were following, he turned his attention to his husband, who was now pouting as if it would change his mind. How cute.   
“Because I can take my things…” he pouted slightly, “I don’t want to overstress your soul.”   
Reaper looked to the smaller in confusion, about to contradict his statement until that urge was suppressed by the stern gaze he wore for a split second. Right… might as well kick his ‘brilliant’ plan into action.   
“Wait wha..?” Error’s comment had gone ignored by the couple, the white-clad skeleton rested a hand on Reaper’s shoulder, squeezing it softly when he heard him sigh.   
“Love, I’ll be fine, seriously. It’s just one suitcase. It won’t kill me.”   
“You don’t know that.” Geno reminded with a frown, his hands still resting firmly over his own.   
Fresh spared a glance over at the glitchy skeleton the minute his comment had been overlooked before looking to his brother-in-law. “What’s the damage to your soul, my guy?”  
Reaper gave the colorful skeleton an odd look, more surprised than anything that he actually understood what he had been asked and knocked out of it once he felt his husband nudge him to answer. “Nothing serious. It’s just a little weaker than it needs to be. I’m fine most of the time,” he lies easily before he took hold of Geno’s hand lovingly, placing a kiss on the back of it with a small smile, “thanks to this guy, of course.” His phone buzzing caught his attention, picking it up immediately once he saw his friend’s name light up the screen. “Gotta take this, hun. Give me a sec,” his guests fell quiet as he answered, briefly talking with his friend about his recent trip before mentioning needing a car, laughing shortly afterward as he admitted his bike would fall three passengers short and cut the phone call, “that ass. He’s got a car waiting outside the station for us.”   
“Totally uncool that broseph is out there all up waitin’ on us, yeah?” Fresh suggested almost dejectedly only to have the minor concern be waved it off.   
“Nah. He always volunteers to pick me up. Gets him his brownie points.” He assured him with a laugh as he guided the three out of the station, spotting his friend's car the second Reaper caught sight of the passenger's leg that had been enveloped by their toned purple magic, the bright white of the pleated skirt following as the other leg swung out. They wasted no time stepping out and waving to the four. Reaper sent a wave in return before looking at his flustered guests. Guess the sleeveless ivory tie front crop really did do very little to hide their busty frame, “time to introduce you to a good friend of mine, told him a lot about you.” The face the smaller gave him informed him on just how lost   
“Geno! It’s so great to finally meet you!” They opened up his arms for a welcoming hug, the scarfed skeleton obliging to keep the act going. “Reaper’s told me so much about you.”   
“I wish I could say the same. Some friend he is,” He joked as they pulled away from the warm gesture.   
“Sounds an awful lot like him. Trying his damn hardest to be a mystery,” the purple skeleton laughed, sticking his hand out with a smile, “I’m Lust.”  
“Geno, though apparently you already knew that,” he humored, his bag slipping from his hold as the skeleton who accompanied Lust grabbed the handle. The gaping hole on his skull worried Geno, though he made no attempt to ask about what had to lead to such a wound since the numerous cracks he sported were still effectively hidden behind the eyepatch and its story still under heavy wraps. Lust seemed to have caught onto where his attention was drawn and chuckled, resting a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder, “he’s told me that it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. You could ask him, in case you’re curious.”   
“Sorry. I didn’t-” he didn’t get a chance to offer his condolences nor administer a subtle apology for his possibly rude behavior, Lust hardly viewing his lingering gaze as an offense of any kind and waving it off.   
“Don’t sweat it. It doesn’t bother him much anymore. Anyway, you have to introduce me to these two cuties.” The giggles that bubbled from the smaller had Error beyond flustered, the glitches that surrounded him grew sporadic as Lust reached out to hold the black-boned skeleton’s multi-colored hands. The gesture never engaged, not after he noticed how overwhelmed the other was getting.   
“My brothers, Error and Fresh,” he introduced before guiding his glitching brother to the car, helping him into the backseat so he had a safe space to calm down in.   
“Glitchy brah isn’t cool with personal bubble invasion,” Fresh explained after following the eldest of the three, guilt nipping at the purple skeleton as he took a step away from the three to avoid inflicting any more pain on the stressing monster.   
“The poor baby. Sorry about working him up,” much like how the purple skeleton before him had blown off his apology, Geno did the same, some relief instilled in Lust that it was nothing but a minor offense despite how serious it seemed,, “well, it’s no surprise you didn’t hear much about me” he chuckled as they stood by the car, “it was always ‘Geno this’ or ‘Geno that’. He is so over the moon with you,” Lust teased, “he sent me a picture of the ring, and I told him I’ve got to see it on you.”   
The scarred skeleton hardly had an issue with indulging the other’s curiosity, almost welcoming it warmly since it only further improved their chances of a convincing act, or at least it seemed that way with how his brothers seemed to react, “Can’t say that he has, though I didn’t think he had the money for something like this. I mean, he travels by train.”   
“Oh, you don’t know half of it. He only travels by train because he likes the scenery. Could easily afford business class on any airline if he wanted.”   
“Don’t expose my assets like that, Lust.” Reaper laughed as he helped load up the luggage, Fresh joining in his brother-in-law’s efforts to pack their bags away before climbing into the back seat. When Fresh managed to get inside, that was Lust’s cue to follow, slipping shortly after to catch his new friend’s playful words.   
“Let him expose you. I gotta know I didn’t marry just a handsome face.” Geno chuckled as he urged Lust to go on.  
“Typical. Leave him to leave out such a crucial detail,” the purple skeleton chided with a roll of his eyes, “your man’s got luck on his side, Gen. Been trading stocks since he figured out how and only got caught in a jam about… four times, I think. The guy’s been rolling in dough since and decided to write a few books, racking up more than enough to get him whatever he wants and then some.”   
“Oh, so a cute face and rich. Nice to know I hit the jackpot.” Geno giggled, watching Reaper climb into the passenger seat, “any other secrets I should know about, Reaps?”   
“I’m an open book, love. You know that better than anyone.” He teased lightheartedly, Geno leaning forward to deliver a playful smack to his shoulder.   
“Open book, my ass. I didn’t know you were rich until now. What else are you hiding beneath that dumb facade?”   
“Oh, I don’t think I’m the dumb one, love,” he chuckled, “where did you think our rings came from? Twenty four karat is hardly cheap,” Geno’s gaze dropped down to the ring at the mere mention of it.   
“You spent how much on this?” Geno couldn’t believe the taller, wondering if the ring he adorned truly was made purely out of gold.   
The two hardly dropped their little charade when under prying eyes and Geno had to admit, Reaper was playing his part exceptionally well, enough to embed that some doubt about whether he was merely joshing him or if the ring on his finger was worth much more than he had believed it did.   
“Probably more than whatever you’re thinking of. Not everything rains down from the heavens and into my life just as you did.” It didn’t take much to have the smaller reduced to silence, Reaper laughing as that little flirt earned him a quick jab to his shoulder. “It’s true though. I’d gladly throw everything I own for you.”   
“Save that for when you’re in the bedroom.”   
Geno turned at the sound of the new voice, spotting the tall skeleton from before slipping into the driver’s seat, his attention was once again drawn to the gaping hole that seemed to go unnoticed by both his brothers and his husband. The scarved skeleton managed to pull himself out of it a lot quicker this time around, Lust playfully smacking the scarred skeleton’s shoulder and listened to how effortlessly his deep laughter mingled with the purple skeleton’s as he told him to hush.   
“No promises~” Reaper mused as he moved to click his seatbelt in, snickering as the driver delivered a firm push to his shoulder.   
“Another valid reason for why I forced him in the front seat,” he scoffed as he settled in the driver’s seat, “name’s Horror, by the way.”   
“I’m guessing this is who Dream set you up with.” Came Reaper’s response, the author turning in his seat to hear him confirm his guess.   
Lust chuckled at the assumption and nodded, “after every decision of mine ending poorly, I left it in Dream’s hands, figured he’d be better at reading people than I am.”  
“Was he right?” Horror snickered at the question, adjusting the mirror and beaming when he caught a glimpse of the smaller’s blushing face.   
“Up until now, yes.”   
“Don’t gotta be embarrassed about it, babe,” Horror reminded playfully as he put the car into drive, “oh, by the way, Nightmare told me to deliver formal party invites for you and your misses.”   
“Oh? And I wonder who could’ve told him.” Reaper turned to look at his friend in the back, rolling his eyes when he caught sight of the huge smile he wore and let his gaze drift to his supposed husband. “You wanna go?”  
“Sure,” the author was taken back by his compliance, Geno laughing at the shock that struck his features, “we might as well have some fun with my brothers before they head out and you leave me for your meeting.” He could see the excitement in his brother’s faces, well the excitement in Fresh’s face and minor vexation in Error’s, chuckling before looking at their driver, “count us in.”   
“We can go dress shopping for tonight!” Lust cheered, Reaper biting back at the laugh at how his ‘husband’ cringed at the mention.   
“Oh no. I’m not stuffing myself in another dress for the bastard. We had a deal that our wedding would be the last time.” The scoff the black-clad let out a quiet scoff at the mention of this ‘deal’ of theirs, wincing not even seconds after feeling a sharp jab to his arm.   
“Yeah,” he grumbled as he rubbed the offended arm, “that deal.”   
Though his tone of voice had been firm, Lust found that it lacked the finality needed to truly mean that there was no room for alteration due to Reaper’s addition, now doing just about all he could in hopes of gaining the desired results. Their argument had gone back and forth, the purple skeleton managing to create small chips at the seemingly unbreakable walls of stubbornness that shielded his mind until it shattered, Geno relenting and listening to a very enthusiastic Lust plan their shopping trip.   
“Could you drop us off at the mall, baby?~”   
“Your favorite one?” the question seemed to be met with instant approval judging by the squeal of euphoria Lust emitted at the turn he made, “you about to be in for one hell of a treat, Reap.”   
“knowing Lust, I damn near will be.”


End file.
